


Fire Alams

by dustlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Songfic, Vaca
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Park Chanyeol tem uma viagem de três dias para fazer seu melhor amigo e primeiro amor, Byun Baekhyun, não só perdoá-lo por quatro anos de ausência, como amá-lo de volta, na mesma intensidade que ele o amou por todo esse tempo. No entanto, entre fogueiras, cigarras e algumas músicas de amor, descobria que não era mais o menino impulsivo, valente e ousado que se lembrava ser. Que seu melhor amigo guardava fantasmas e todas as promessas quebradas na mala. E que voltar para o tempo em que eram só crianças tocando alarmes de incêndio às escondidas seria bem mais difícil.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Fire Alams

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem não me conhece, meu nome é Mia. Eu escrevi Fire Alarms há cerca de um ano e meio, quando voltei do meu bloqueio criativo (uma pausa bem longa da escrita). Revisando a história, acho que percebi como eu estava enferrujada na época e como talvez não seja o melhor dos meus trabalhos. Ainda assim eu guardo um amor muito grande por alguns dos diálogos, algumas analogias e por essas duas personagens de Chanbaek que eu criei aqui. Acho que vale a pena compartilhar Fire Alarms com o mundo e deixar essa fanfic ver a luz do sol, não é mesmo?
> 
> Espero que apesar de tudo vocês também gostem. 😢
> 
> Boa leitura, vejo vocês nas notas finais!

O céu invocava um cinza escuro naquela tarde e sua cor mesclava com o asfalto sem graça e frio à frente. A pintura imitava os tons escuros que se instalavam no coração de Chanyeol, esse que não parou de bater, descompassado e apertado, desde que entrara no Ford 2012 azul marinho. A neblina na estrada o impedia de dirigir, fazendo-o reduzir a velocidade quase a zero. A bruma também metaforizada a que há muito tempo existia dentro de sua mente, e que o impossibilitou de enxergar o que sempre esteve lá dentro – uma partícula de luz que parecia existir desde a oitava série, quando machucara o braço caindo de uma árvore e seu melhor amigo correu afoito com um curativo em mãos para colocá-lo em um corte três vezes maior que o adesivinho de super-herói. Aquele fragmento de calor e carinho estava lá, não sabia dizer se apenas nos pensamentos, ou se também no coração, no estômago... E realmente, o lugar não importava tanto agora, pois a sensação era de que se espalhava por cada centímetro de seu corpo, em todas as suas profundezas, e emanava por toda sua pele. Era quente, sufocante e o fazia transpirar.

Chanyeol girou seus punhos, apertando o volante mais forte para que ele não escapasse de suas palmas molhadas.

Esse sentimento pesado criara moradia, família e futuro dentro de Chanyeol. _“Irritante”_ , cochichava para si mesmo. Nada comparado à borboletas, mas muito pior. Chanyeol gostava de chamá-lo de cigarras porque, além de inquietas, cantavam uma melodia desafinada, repetitiva, mal elaborada e nem chegavam a ter cor. Eram cinzas.

Exatamente como o céu daquela tarde.

Baekhyun continuava calado, não levantando sequer o olhar nos últimos trinta minutos ou mais. Se encontrava tão perdido naquela tempestade de recordações e arrependimentos que não notara que uma de verdade se estendia fora do carro, na imensidão. Chanyeol tentou ligar o rádio uma segunda vez para aquietar suas cigarras por um tempo, mas evidentemente não encontrou sinal.

O som surdo e pesado das gotas d’água batendo no vidro e teto do carro fez com que Chanyeol se afogasse em lembranças. Logo, tudo que ouvia eram centenas de passos fortes descendo as escadarias. 

Em uma fração de segundos esse mesmo som foi espantado pela risada contagiante e calorosa de seu melhor amigo que tentava inutilmente abafá-la com um par de mãos. A vermelhidão dos olhos dele não podia mais ser vista, porque aqueles mesmos olhos se fechavam em duas crescentes, separados apenas por um nariz empinado, e agora, inchado e rúbeo de chorar.

— Shhhh! — Chanyeol cochichou perto do rosto do mais baixo. — Vão nos ouvir.

— Com esse alarme? Acho que estão mais preocupados em correr por suas vidas. – Baekhyun repetiu em uma gargalhada.

O apito forte do alarme de incêndio se fez presente na fotografia, assim como os gritos das crianças e a chamada dos professores para que se mantivesse a ordem. Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham seus corpos encolhidos debaixo dos últimos pares de degraus, com os capuzes cobrindo suas cabeças e dois livros de artes bobamente escondendo seus rostos. Os miúdos esperaram o último fragor de pés batendo no cimento se esvair para voltarem a respirar normalmente.

Chanyeol segurou uma mão bem menor que a sua firmemente e puxou o corpo do seu melhor amigo em direção a escadaria: 

— Vamos sair daqui antes que nos encontrem.

— Onde vocês estavam? — Exclamou uma das professoras, ao se deparar com a dupla. — Vamos, saiam do prédio! Com calma... Sem correr! Juntem-se aos demais.

Baekhyun assistia às costas de seu melhor amigo, enquanto ele o puxava em direção à entrada do colégio. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer um pouco e a região onde seu coração deveria estar agora seguia extremamente apertada. Esforçou-se um pouco para alcançá-lo e andar ao seu lado enquanto puxava os livros contra o peito para disfarçar a dor.

Quando se viram longe o suficiente do prédio onde estudavam, sentaram-se no banco mais próximo da calçada.

— Isso foi demais! — Chanyeol exclamou com todo o seu corpo, gesticulando com tamanho entusiasmo. — Me pergunto porque nunca fizemos isso antes! Você viu a cara deles? Terminamos com chave de ouro. Vamos ficar para a história.

— Essa foi nossa última vez, não foi? — Baekhyun soltou baixinho.

— Bom, estamos nos formando... Sorte deles! — Chanyeol riu, mas sua risada estridente se transfigurou em um pequeno sorriso quando viu que Baekhyun não parecia tão feliz quanto ele. — Em Seul devem existir muitos alarmes de incêndio... Ainda podemos repetir quando você for me visitar.

— Certo. — Baekhyun sorriu gentilmente.

— E temos um verão inteiro para irritar a Yoora. — Yoora era a irmã mais velha de Chanyeol que voltava todo o verão para casa dos pais. Era também a principal vítima das pegadinhas dos dois meninos quando as aulas acabavam.

Baekhyun apenas acenou e forçou um dos seus melhores sorrisos. Ele sabia que aquela seria a última vez que os dois amigos aprontariam juntos. Afinal, estavam envelhecendo e já não se aventuravam da mesma forma como faziam quando tinham apenas 12 anos. Poucas vezes pregavam peças nos colegas de sala, preferiam fugir do colégio e passar o resto da tarde conversando ou jogando alguns de seus jogos favoritos. Mas aquele dia era especial já que era, de fato, o último do ano letivo e ambos logo iriam para a faculdade. Chanyeol se mudaria para a cidade grande atrás de viver seu sonho de estudar música, a mais de 300 quilômetros de distância de Baekhyun.

A notícia de que passara no curso de música na capital, embora esperada e de certa forma alegre, mexeu na amizade dos dois e fez com que alguns de seus dias fossem, na realidade, extremamente tristes. Baekhyun parecia cabisbaixo e já pouco conversava com Chanyeol. Naquele dia em questão, Baekhyun chorara durante todo o intervalo, finalmente libertando tudo que estava atravancado em sua garganta por quase um mês.

Ou melhor, _quase tudo._

Chanyeol, machucado de ver tanto desconsolo nos olhos do seu melhor amigo e se sentindo, de alguma maneira, culpado por quebrar seu coração, a fim de animar Baekhyun, resolveu levá-lo a tempos antigos, planejando pela última vez uma grande pegadinha. 

Os dois mataram a última aula e se esconderam nas escadarias da saída de emergência da zona oeste do colégio, esperando o momento exato de acionar o alarme de incêndio e entregar toda a escola ao caos. Sua dor foi aliviada ao ver seu melhor amigo tão contente e tão animado, capaz de gargalhar mais uma vez na sua presença. Mas, insistente como era, a dor voltava a se instalar no seu peito. 

Lá estava ele, de frente para Baekhyun, em um banco de uma rua isolada da vizinhança, encarando aquele sorriso que sabia não ser verdadeiro, querendo segurar Baekhyun nos seus braços e pedir desculpas por deixá-lo, ou mesmo implorar para que o mais velho o acompanhasse nessa nova aventura.

Ele não queria partir. Precisava ir, era verdade, porque na capital estavam todas as chances de ser quem sempre sonhou ser, na capital estavam todas as pessoas que poderiam ensiná-lo tudo que ele imaginou querer aprender. Mas naquele lugar, naquele banco, estava a pessoa mais importante que ele já conhecera, quem tomava todo o seu tempo quando não estava pensando em música, e para começar, quem o fez se apaixonar pelos sons e melodias. 

Quem, no princípio, deu a ele um sonho para sonhar – seu primeiro, melhor e maior amigo, _Byun Baekhyun_.

Byun Baekhyun cujos sonhos eram bem mais singelos do que os dele, pois sonhava em ter família pequena, uma casa pequena e seguir os negócios da sua avó no centro. Byun Baekhyun que gostava de confeitaria e de trazer, por meio do olfato e paladar, um outro tipo de calor para os corações das pessoas. Quem, infelizmente, não compartilhava dos mesmos planos de Chanyeol e quem, por conta disso, ficaria ali, onde sempre esteve, prendendo para sempre um pedaço de Chanyeol naquela cidade.

Chanyeol então resolveu encostar sua cabeça no colo de Baekhyun e aconchegar seu corpo de um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros de altura naquele banco de rua, falhando miseravelmente e precisando encolher suas pernas, pois já não era mais uma criança pequena. Aquela posição provavelmente traria dores ao seu corpo de dezoito anos de idade futuramente. Não se importou:

— Eu sei que isso tudo é uma droga, mas ainda temos o verão inteiro pra ficarmos juntos! — Falou da mesma forma entusiasmada como sempre falava, atropelando as palavras e fazendo grandes gestos com as mãos — Vamos acampar, eu vou visitá-lo sempre que puder e você vai me ligar todos os dias. Não pense que será tão fácil se livrar de mim assim, Byun. — Terminou com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto, encarando a feição do outro.

— Quando finalmente achei que poderia tirar esse peso de mim... — Baekhyun simulou bufar — Literalmente... Quanto você pesa? Cem quilos? Você tá me esmagando. — resmungou exageradamente, empurrando o corpo de Chanyeol para o lado.

— Você precisa parar de chorar, dá pra ver todo o catarro do seu nariz daqui. 

Baekhyun, ofendido, empurrou Chanyeol mais forte até que ele se levantasse e voltasse a sentar no banco. Os dois gargalharam.

— Obrigado por hoje. — Baekhyun murmurou. — Foi divertido. — Sorriu de forma sincera, causando um descompasso no peito de Chanyeol. — E não quero me livrar de você.

Chanyeol segurou a urgência de apertar o corpo de Baekhyun contra o seu em um abraço e sorriu de maneira escancarada, de orelha a orelha. Passou um de seus braços em volta do pescoço do mais baixo.

— Vem, vamos pra casa. Preciso te humilhar no Mortal Kombat pelo menos uma vez antes de me mudar.

︿︿︿

  


Chanyeol e Baekhyun passaram quase todas as horas daquele verão juntos, jogando videogames, ouvindo música no quarto do mais alto, conversando até madrugada como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer e precisassem saber de tudo sobre o outro. E qualquer assunto virava um tópico para uma elaborada discussão, ainda mais porque Chanyeol adorava explicar as coisas detalhadamente. poderia passar horas divagando sobre algo de seu interesse e Baekhyun se impressionava toda vez que ele começava a falar. As palavras percorriam por galáxias, filmes que assistiram naquela tarde, garotas e garotos e sempre acompanhadas de risadas dos dois lados. Chanyeol sempre dizia como ele estava destinado a conhecer Baekhyun e como sabia que ficaria para sempre ao lado dele. Isso só se provava cada mais certeiro quando os dois estavam juntos, presos na própria dimensão que criaram para si, vivendo algo que só eles poderiam dizer o que era. O laço que os juntava era inquestionável e parecia também ser impossível de desmanchar.

O final de semana do acampamento chegara depressa. Baekhyun mal viu o tempo passar, isso lhe trouxe uma certa ansiedade que logo dominou seu estômago. Sabia que em breve teria que ver Chanyeol ir embora para muito longe dali. No entanto, prometeu para ele que aproveitaria cada segundo que passassem juntos e tentaria esquecer do fato de que futuramente não se veriam diariamente. Era uma tarefa difícil, por assim se dizer.

É complicado definir quando que acampar na última semana de julho se tornara uma tradição. A primeira vez surgiu como uma ideia de Chanyeol, que sempre amou natureza e céu aberto, e que sempre quisera levar Baekhyun para a cabana de verão dos seus pais. Baekhyun começou a passar o fim de semana com Chanyeol quando os dois ainda tinham 10 anos. Sempre montavam uma fogueira, assistiam o céu estrelado surgir sobre suas cabeças, inventavam histórias sobre outros mundos e conversavam sobre os mesmos assuntos de sempre, porém, de alguma forma, compartilhar aquelas coisas de frente para o fogo trazia um significado especial para os dois. Eram confidências e muitas vezes Chanyeol guardava confissões de um ano inteiro para compartilhar com Baekhyun naquela noite em específico.

Naquele ano tudo correu como deveria correr, como estavam acostumados. Foram ainda cedo, em uma sexta-feira, para a casa de verão dos Park. Baekhyun preparou lanches para mais tarde, jogaram esportes, tiraram sarro um do outro, subiram a montanha e prepararam todas as coisas. Fizeram a fogueira também, mas dessa vez, em particular, pode-se ouvir mais os estalidos da madeira a queimar que as vozes dos dois garotos.

Chanyeol cutucava a base da fogueira com um graveto longo, procurando nas cinzas as palavras que se perdiam naquele silêncio. Não se lembrava uma única vez de ficar tão calado perto do mais velho. De tempo em tempo observava o rosto iluminado pelas chamas de Baekhyun. Ele tinha algumas mechas do cabelo sobre a testa que foram levadas pela brisa da noite e que por preguiça não queria remover. Chanyeol apertava os dígitos dos dedos contra sua palma numa tentativa de conter a vontade de retirar a franja de Baekhyun do caminho de seus olhos. Ele precisava olhar bem fundo naqueles castanhos para entender o que seu amigo queria que ele o dissesse.

— Ei, Byun. — Chanyeol murmurou, segurando as palavras com os dentes, receoso.

— Hm? — Baekhyun finalmente olhava de volta para ele. Mesmo encarando-o profundamente, não conseguia ler o que aquela melancolia significava, ou o que ele precisava fazer para espantá-la. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, poucos, mas o clima tenso fazia perdurar.

Baekhyun podia sentir suas pernas estremecerem, apoiou, então, suas mãos nos joelhos na intenção de imobilizá-las. Seu coração batia tão forte e sua mente se embaralhava, esquecendo-se de como formular frases.

— Eu trouxe meu violão, você quer cantar alguma coisa? — Chanyeol perguntou, procurando pelo instrumento apoiado no tronco em que estavam sentados.

— Talvez depois... — Baekhyun respondeu rapidamente, não dando tempo de Chanyeol se mover. — E-eu queria falar algumas coisas antes.

Os olhos de Chanyeol cresceram e seu corpo logo enrijeceu na posição em que estava:

— O-ok.

Baekhyun finalmente cortou o contato visual, passando a observar o fogo dançar a sua frente. Se seu coração antes batia forte, agora também acelerava a um ritmo que sua respiração não conseguia acompanhar. Odiava poucas coisas no mundo. Na verdade, Baekhyun era uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar e agradar, tudo lhe era satisfatório, mas odiava aquela sensação que a pouco mais de um ano vinha experimentando na presença de Chanyeol.

— Acho que nunca falei isso em voz alta se não para os meus pais, mas, bom, é. — Deu início, com a voz ainda um pouco trêmula — _Eu amo você._

Baekhyun se arrependeu logo após dizer, não entendia o porquê, pois não era errado dizê-lo ao seu melhor amigo e Chanyeol já deixara escapar o mesmo uma ou duas vezes no passado, mas aquelas palavras se estranhavam na sua língua e não parecia certo colocá-las para fora.

— Vou sentir a sua falta. Vai ser... Estranho, não ter você por perto. Eu estou com medo. Acho que me acostumei com você aqui, sabe? Queria que existisse outra forma.

 _Existe,_ Chanyeol pensou, por pouco alto demais.

— Eu não vou sumir, Baekhyun. — disse firmemente, como uma jura. — Talvez não esteja presente em pessoa, mas vou estar sempre à uma ligação de distância. Também sempre teremos esse final de semana para ficarmos juntos, só eu e você. Eu prometo.

Baekhyun não queria que ele prometesse. Porque Chanyeol era o tipo de pessoa que não quebrava suas promessas, sempre insistia em cumprir com sua palavra, como se tudo que ele fosse dependesse delas. E Baekhyun não queria ser o culpado por Chanyeol quebrar com quem ele era. Baekhyun não queria quebrar Chanyeol. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo estava prestes a acontecer.

— Tudo bem.

Aquela noite acabou em risadas e histórias, mas com uma leve estranheza no ar e uma vontade que se estendia em ambas as partes e parecia nunca ser completamente saciada. Todas as frases carregavam um adeus baixinho. Chanyeol queria rir de si mesmo porque sabia que falaria com Baekhyun todo final de dia, mesmo assim, a sensação era a mesma: de despedida.

Quando o final de semana acabou, os dois voltaram para suas casas e Baekhyun logo arrumou as coisas para passar o resto de suas férias com sua avó, que morava do outro lado da cidade, como fazia todos os anos.

Chanyeol partiria daqui três semanas.

Na primeira semana a avó de Baekhyun preparou tudo que Chanyeol gostava de comer e ficou a mimá-lo pelos cinco dias em que ele passara em sua casa. Baekhyun e Chanyeol aproveitaram esse tempo para fazer algumas atividades ao ar livre durante o dia. No decorrer da noite Baekhyun ensaiava como encerrar a conversa que iniciara na fogueira de todas as formas que conhecia.

Não conseguiu.

Na segunda semana Chanyeol voltara para sua casa, a fim de se preparar para a mudança e passar os últimos dias com seus pais. Eles ficariam por mais um ano em Busan antes de se mudarem definitivamente para Seul junto dos filhos. Baekhyun seguia a ensaiar na frente do espelho e a procurar as palavras que seu coração queria tanto proteger e encobrir. Revisitou todas as memórias que tinha de Chanyeol para explicar o que exatamente poderia estar faltando dizer.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que seu coração começara a omitir coisas de seu melhor amigo.

Cerca de um ano e meio antes, os dois voltavam da festa de inverno do colégio. Deitavam no jardim da casa de Baekhyun enquanto conversavam e ouviam as músicas de que Chanyeol gostava.

— Então. Joohyun... — Baekhyun iniciou, cutucando com o pé o corpo de Chanyeol que se estirava no gramado.

— O que tem? Ela só pediu uma dança. — Chanyeol batia no pé de Baekhyun, irritadiço.

— E você dançou...

— Porque eu sou um cara legal! — Chanyeol exclamou, em uma corada de bochechas. — Preciso de água. Já volto. — Exasperou, levantando seu corpo rapidamente e limpando a calça jeans dos resquícios de grama que colaram no tecido.

— Ficou com sede, é? — Baekhyun caçoou, subindo sua voz alguns tons a cima.

— Cala a boca. Quer alguma coisa?

— Eu aceito água. — Baekhyun sorriu gentilmente, como se pedisse desculpas pro amigo.

Chanyeol levou seu corpo até a cozinha da casa dos Byun, abrindo casualmente as portas e armários em busca de um copo. Serviu-se de água e seguiu a tomá-la em poucos goles, quando ouviu alguns gritos vindo da escada. A escada principal tinha conexão direta com o hall de entrada e a copa da cozinha. O barulho assustou o garoto, mas foi a imagem da mãe de Baekhyun, passando por ele em direção a porta da frente que fez seu estômago embrulhar e o tempo a sua volta andar tão devagar e sufocante.

— Não venha atrás de mim. Nunca. — dirigiu a seu marido que a seguia enquanto ele chorava e repetia seu nome. Ela carregava uma bolsa de mão escarlate e um olhar vazio. Abrira a porta, e sem olhar pra trás, fechou. O pai de Baekhyun continuou ali, estático, a encarar a madeira em súplica.

Chanyeol largou o copo no balcão e, inconscientemente, suas pernas bambas se moveram em direção ao jardim dos fundos onde Baekhyun esperava por ele. Sua visão estava nublada e sua mente continuava a perguntar o que ele precisava fazer agora. O estômago continuava a embrulhar... e dobrar... e doer. Quando chegou perto suficientemente para observar Baekhyun rodopiar pelo gramado, sorrindo inocentemente sem saber o que acontecia a poucos metros dali, seu coração pediu por socorro e seus olhos começaram a arder. A mão de Chanyeol fechava em punhos, outra vez, involuntariamente, contendo a vontade de Chanyeol de segurar Baekhyun nos braços. Sua boca abria e fechava inúmeras vezes enquanto a língua formigava e seu corpo transpirava, sendo tomado pelo completo desespero. Medo.

Baekhyun, no quinto rodopio, percebeu a presença do melhor amigo no batente da porta, encarando-o.

— Chanyeol?.. O que foi? Esqueceu da água? — Baekhyun indagou, confuso.

— Baekhyun... — A voz de Chanyeol, mais baixa que de costume, falhava ao chamar o nome do amigo. Ele se aproximou lentamente enquanto sua mente processava o que precisava dizer, como deveria agir, o que tinha realmente acontecido.

— O que foi? — A feição de Baekhyun mudava a cada passo que Chanyeol tomava em sua direção. Passou a se mover rapidamente em direção ao mais alto, preocupado. Chanyeol, afoito, envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura de seu melhor amigo e puxou seu corpo em um abraço, enterrando o rosto de Baekhyun em seu colarinho, impedindo que ele andasse para mais perto da casa. Baekhyun não se moveu, surpreso com o gesto. — O que aconteceu?

— N-nada. — Chanyeol respondeu rapidamente. — Eu quero dançar com você. Você pode dançar comigo?

Baekhyun ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, repetindo as palavras mentalmente. Com um leve nó na garganta, apenas assentiu com a cabeça que ainda estava próxima ao tórax de Chanyeol. Ele jurava que podia ouvir o coração de seu melhor amigo bater contra as costelas.

Chanyeol começou a mover seu corpo pra lá e para cá, simulando uma dança lenta que era acompanhada por The Scientist que tocava na caixa de som. Baekhyun, para não tropeçar, se segurou nos braços de Chanyeol e o acompanhou naquele ritmo desengonçado.

— Tá tudo bem? — Baekhyun cochichou, com medo da altura de sua voz assustá-lo.

— Sim, você só tem que ficar aqui comigo, ok? — Chanyeol respondeu, apertando ainda mais Baekhyun. Esperando que a cena que ele presenciou anteriormente não estivesse tão angustiante quanto ele imaginava estar. Fechou os olhos, pedindo silenciosamente que tudo estivesse realmente bem, como esse assegurara a Baekhyun.

Baekhyun obedeceu ao mais novo, seguindo a dança. Essa fora a primeira vez que se sentiu estranho na presença de Chanyeol. Algo a respeito da proximidade dos dois, da respiração do mais alto que batia contra o topo da sua cabeça, do calor que Chanyeol emanava de seu corpo quando comparado com a brisa gelada do final de novembro. Da música que tocava e Baekhyun sequer gostava. Alguma coisa naquela experiência mexeu com a imagem que Baekhyun tinha do amigo, abrira seus olhos para a oportunidade de novas sensações ou mesmo fez florescer algo que crescia e enraizava aos poucos dentro dele. Baekhyun tentou se conter para não entregar a dificuldade que sentia em colocar ar para dentro de seus pulmões sem sentir o cheiro de madeira do perfume de Chanyeol prender em suas narinas e o entorpecer.

A música logo chegou ao fim, Chanyeol segurou seu fôlego nos segundos que se seguiram até que a melodia de Oceans desse início. Baekhyun, ainda confuso, continuou no mesmo lugar, acompanhando os passos de Chanyeol.

— Pai? — Indagou assustado quando avistou seu pai parado na porta do jardim, chorando. — O que aconteceu? – Perguntou logo em seguida, desvencilhando-se do contato com Chanyeol. Ele segurou o pulso de Baekhyun, prendendo seus pés ao gramado.

Baekhyun procurou o olhar de pupilas trêmulas do melhor amigo. Voltou a encarar seu pai, ele estava aos prantos, enquanto segurava um lenço vermelho do qual jurava pertencer a sua mãe.

— Pai... Cadê a mamãe? — A voz de Baekhyun cortou o ar gelado do inverno.

— M-me desculpa, filho. — Seu pai respondeu vagamente, incapaz de dizer mais do isso.

Baekhyun perdeu a mãe naquela noite.

Shihyun decidiu deixar o marido por desavenças pessoais que nunca foram completamente esclarecidas ao garoto, talvez por acharem-no novo demais para entender. Sua mãe se mudou e nunca mais voltou, como prometera para o esposo na noite de sua partida. Um grande buraco se abrira no peito de Baekhyun e na casa dos Byun. Ele estava em todo lugar, em todo momento do dia a dia daquela família. A ausência da figura feminina, firme, porém sempre gentil e cuidadosa, causava uma grande diferença nos ares que percorriam aquele lar.

Baekhyun levou muito tempo para chegar em termos consigo mesmo e com seus sentimentos a respeito da partida da mãe. Ela parecia também lutar internamente, pois não falava com o filho ou o visitava. Isso talvez trouxera danos irreparáveis ao garoto de apenas dezessete anos que acreditava tanto no amor, no compromisso e nas palavras da própria mãe.

Chanyeol fora uma presença muito forte nesse meio tempo, sempre prestando ajuda ao melhor amigo e certificando-se de que ele estava bem e de que tinha tudo do qual precisava. Claramente o mais novo não conseguia preencher o espaço que Shihyun deixava no lar onde costumava morar, mas Chanyeol era bom em ocupar a mente de Baekhyun até mesmo quando não estava fisicamente no local.

Baekhyun nunca se esquecia da sensação que teve quando dançara com Chanyeol naquela noite, afinal essa lembrança não era só a única boa que guardava daquele dia, mas o seu amigo ousava em fazê-lo sentir tudo de novo sempre quando demonstrava muito afeto por Baekhyun. E acredite, Chanyeol era bom em demonstrar afeto. Ele, na verdade, muitas vezes precisava controlar seu corpo de demonstrar demais ao redor das pessoas. Era um livro de duas mil páginas escancarado, para quem se arriscasse a ler.

Mesmo tanto tempo depois, Baekhyun ainda se sentia igual sua versão mais nova e talvez aquilo que escondia tivera seu nascimento naquela noite de inverno. Lutava muito contra suas vontades para revelar tudo a Chanyeol. Dizia ter motivos para isso, o primeiro e mais importante deles era de que Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram Chanyeol e Baekhyun desde os oito anos de idade e nunca aprenderam a ser nada além de... Chanyeol e Baekhyun. A possibilidade de mudar qualquer coisa sobre isso o assustava. O segundo motivo era de que Baekhyun não queria ser um empecilho para os sonhos de seu melhor amigo, embora crente de que se confessar para Chanyeol não mudaria nada sobre o fato dele estar indo embora. O terceiro? Bom, Baekhyun era muito novo e sinceramente, nunca tinha remotamente se apaixonado por alguém para dizer com toda certeza o que tudo aquilo significava e, se fosse jogar uma amizade de anos nessa estrada, deveria saber e ter a confiança de gritar a plenos pulmões o que sentia por Chanyeol.

Por conta disso, Baekhyun esperou pela terceira semana e quando essa chegou, guardou segredo e manteve-se calado. Não só a respeito do que descobrira sobre seus sentimentos, mas manteve-se completamente calado. Não atendeu telefonemas de Chanyeol, nem respondeu suas mensagens. Também não o atendeu em casa quando ele, preocupado, resolveu bater em sua porta. Amedrontava-o a ideia de deixar transparecer uma fração daquela paixão quando visse Chanyeol partir para longe.

Por último, não disse adeus nem quando, no dia da viagem, Chanyeol veio se despedir do pai de Baekhyun e arriscou bater na porta do quarto do seu melhor amigo.

— Baek? — A voz grave e triste de Chanyeol pode ser ouvida do outro lado da madeira branca. — Eu estou... Indo pra Seul essa tarde.

Baekhyun segurava os travesseiros contra o peito enquanto cerrava os olhos, com medo da porta de repente abrir, mesmo sabendo que a trancou assim que ouvira a voz do mais alto ecoar pelas paredes.

— Eu não vou te pedir para abrir a porta. — Chanyeol declarou, com a voz perceptivelmente entrecortada. Por mais ridículo que parecesse, a sua falta de relutância decepcionou levemente Baekhyun. — Só queria te ver e dizer tchau... — Continuou, incerto.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e quando percebeu que não receberia uma resposta do amigo, encerrou:

— Eu te ligo quando chegar lá. Ok? — Insistiu mais uma vez, encarrando a porta gelada, sentindo seu coração ser machucado aos poucos, até ouvir a voz de seus pais na entrada, procurando por ele. — Eu tenho mesmo que ir, desculpa.

Baekhyun quis gritar e pedir desculpas também, dizer o quanto sentia muito. Tudo que sentia. No entanto, continuou em silêncio, ouvindo os passos de Chanyeol se afastarem.

Quando ouvira da sua janela a porta do carro bater e a familiar buzina do Ford do pai de Chanyeol, Baekhyun se autorizou a chorar. Ele não era do tipo de pessoa que derrubava lágrimas com frequência, poderia contar nos dedos as vezes que chorou na frente de uma outra pessoa. Baekhyun preferia sorrir, mesmo quando seu corpo não se sentia alegre o suficiente. Talvez de todas as marcas da sua personalidade essa fosse de longe a mais honrosa, mas também a mais complicada e perigosa para quem estivesse perto dele.

Naquela mesma noite, um vibrar vindo do seu celular despertou Baekhyun de seus pensamentos. Ele recebera uma mensagem de texto:

[22:45] Chanyeol: Byun

[22:45] Chanyeol: Posso ligar?

Baekhyun ficou deitado em sua cama, encarando as notificações no seu celular. “ _O que eu estou fazendo?”_ , pensou.

[22:49] Baekhyun: Pode sim.

[22:30] Baekhyun: Você chegou bem?

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para uma solicitação de chamada de voz ser mandada, precisou respirar fundo antes de arrastar o aviso no celular e atendê-la.

— Ei… — a voz de Chanyeol parecia cansada e séria. O corpo de Baekhyun se arrepiou.

— Já está no apartamento da Yoora? — perguntou, desconversando.

— Sim, estou no meu... Novo quarto. — Chanyeol respondeu, seu tom de voz voltando a ser gentil e animado como Baekhyun conhecia. — Você não vai acreditar no que ela fez! — exclamou.

— O quê? — Baekhyun puxou uma empolgação da base de seus pulmões e sorriu para seu quarto vazio, como se Chanyeol pudesse ver sua face mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância.

— Ela me comprou um teclado e pediu para instalarem no meu quarto antes que eu chegasse aqui! E tem um computador novo que posso usar para compor. Meus outros instrumentos chegam semana que vem! — Chanyeol soltou exasperado, comendo as palavras enquanto falava com grandeza do outro lado da linha. Baekhyun se permitiu rir.

— Que legal! Você parece bem empolgado, fico feliz por você. — Respondeu, sem querer parecer muito amargo, pois estava realmente feliz por Chanyeol.

— Também posso usar o computador pra jogar com você.

Baekhyun riu outra vez: 

— Park Chanyeol jogando LOL? Essa vou querer ver. Combinado. 

— Eu também quero que você cante minhas demos quando eu começar a produzi-las. — voltou para sua voz séria, colocando as borboletas no estômago de Baekhyun para voar.

— Chanyeol... M-minha voz não... Eu acho melhor... Você chamar um cantor de verdade? Você vai conhecer muitos na faculdade. — tentou convencê-lo, aparentando nervosismo.

— Eu gosto da sua voz, quero que você cante minhas músicas. Eu escrevo pra você mesmo. Não vai ser a mesma coisa se outra pessoa cantar. Então fique com o celular ligado sempre e olhe seu e-mail com frequência.

— Se você quer um compromisso comigo vai ter que assinar um contrato. Isso é tão importante quanto matrimônio, envolve igualmente dinheiro. — Baekhyun brincou antes de perceber um duplo sentido escondido na frase. Não podia acreditar que há pouco mais de uma semana se tocara dos seus sentimentos por Chanyeol e já começava a propor casamento. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem com a tolice.

— Pensei que já tivesse assinado um quando quebrei meu braço por você caindo daquela árvore! — exclamou, negociando. — Melhores amigos têm passe livre — finalizou estoico.

— Você vai ter que no mínimo me agradecer quando ganhar um prêmio pelas suas músicas. Eu vou precisar ser o primeiro da lista. O primeiro.

— Fechado.

— E vai precisar promover minha confeitaria quando ficar famoso. Você não pode ser o melhor amigo rico e bem-sucedido, o que vou falar para todo mundo nas festas de fim de ano?

— Feito. Só vou falar dos seus biscoitos em todas as entrevistas.

— Então, Senhor Produtor, você acaba de conseguir um cantor para as suas músicas. — Baekhyun cedeu, entretanto, parecendo estupidamente feliz apesar de ter perdido a discussão. Tudo que ouviu por alguns segundos foi a risada de Chanyeol e sua respiração cansada.

— Baek… — chamou.

— Uhm?

— Foi uma viagem longa e acabei de desfazer todas as minhas malas, acho que preciso dormir e descansar. — Chanyeol parecia realmente estar sem energia, não só isso, como triste de ter que encerrar a conversa, esse fato acendeu uma pequena luz no interior de Baekhyun.

— Boa noite. — foi tudo o que respondeu.

— Posso ligar amanhã também? — Chanyeol perguntou ainda esperançoso.

— Aham.

— Boa noite, até amanhã. — Finalizou, esperando que Baekhyun dissesse algo mais, mas compreendendo perfeitamente quando ele continuou calado. Assentiu com a cabeça e desligou a chamada.

︿︿︿

Durante o primeiro ano que Chanyeol esteve fora, ele e Baekhyun mantiveram o contato todas as noites, era quase que um ritual chegar em casa, passar longas horas na frente do computador montando e editando suas músicas, experimentando, ouvindo seus artistas favoritos para encontrar inspiração e ligando para Baekhyun depois do jantar, quando os dois sentariam em suas respectivas camas e compartilhariam do seus dias.

Chanyeol sempre tinha algo para compartilhar com Baekhyun, e sempre tratava do assunto com extrema animação. Baekhyun se sentia imensamente feliz e empolgado de ouvir mais alguma história sobre Chanyeol. Ficar longe dele o dia inteiro ainda era estranho, incomum, e difícil de se acostumar, mas devido à distância, sempre tinham algo para contar para o outro.

Chanyeol sentia muito medo todos os dias, também não era fácil para ele estar em um lugar completamente novo, onde não conhecia ninguém. Era uma pessoa extremamente extrovertida e sabia como se socializar, no entanto nada naquela cidade lhe era familiar. Só se sentia completamente em casa quando encontrava a irmã durante a noite, ou quando conversava com Baekhyun pelo telefone. Levou tempo para se acostumar com o novo ambiente, o novo clima, o dialeto e mais algum tempo para construir um lugar para si e fazer algumas amizades. E mesmo depois disso, continuou se sentindo solitário e ansioso sempre que saía do prédio onde morava. Algo sobre a cidade grande lhe assustava. Também sentia medo do caminho que traçava na universidade, estava orgulhoso dos seus projetos, mas também muito inseguro da qualidade deles. 

Era tudo tão incerto, e embora gostasse de ser desafiado, não conseguia controlar o pavor de tudo dar errado. Baekhyun tentava tranquiliza-lo sempre que algum pensamento ruim cruzasse a conversa dos dois, assegurando o quanto Chanyeol era bom naquilo que fazia. Também, mesmo envergonhado, cumpriu com a promessa de cantar as músicas que Chanyeol escrevia, pensando que talvez assim o encorajasse a continuar.

Baekhyun também sentia medo quando estava longe de Chanyeol e a solidão também era uma presença contínua no seu dia a dia, mesmo rodeado de pessoas, mesmo sempre sorridente, mesmo próximo de todos seus amigos de infância. 

Era uma pessoa engraçada, leve de se ter por perto e isso sempre garantiu que Baekhyun nunca ficasse sozinho, mas era diferente quando Chanyeol não estava lá para rir exageradamente das suas piadas. Acabou se aproximando de Sehun, que trabalhava meio período na confeitaria de sua avó depois da escola.

Em um ano muita coisa aconteceu, Chanyeol fez amizades com seus veteranos e ingressou em projetos cada vez maiores na universidade. Baekhyun começou a cuidar em tempo integral da confeitaria e ter aulas diárias sobre o assunto. A amizade dos dois parecia tão forte quanto antes. Assim como os sentimentos puros de Baekhyun por Chanyeol, que se intensificavam cada vez que ouvia sua voz pelo telefone, cada vez que uma música nova lhe era enviada e algo naquelas palavras dizia que se referiam a Baekhyun. O mais velho, então, aos poucos parecia se abrir mais para a possibilidade de se confessar a seu amigo. Deixava um pouco de si e do seu coração transparecer nas suas conversas com o mais novo.

Quando menos esperavam, as férias de verão retornavam ao calendário e com elas a tradição de viajar para a casa de campo dos Park.

— Baekhyun! — Chanyeol soltou ansioso assim que seu amigo atendeu a chamada de áudio. — Uma semana.

— O que tem em uma semana? — Baekhyun riu como se não soubesse sobre o que o mais novo falava.

— Daqui uma semana vou estar em Busan. Vou te buscar. Vamos acampar. — Chanyeol enfatizou cada palavra.

— Mal posso esperar. — confessou.

E uma semana se passou. 

Na véspera da chegada de Chanyeol, Baekhyun recebeu uma mensagem na madrugada. Normalmente não veria, mas estava com insônia tamanha sua ansiedade para reencontrar seu amigo. Por um momento pensou que Chanyeol se aprontava para vir a Busan e por isso recebia aquela mensagem. Caminhou os olhos até suas próprias malas que se encontravam encostadas na escrivaninha do seu quarto. Sorriu e apanhou seu celular.

[01:02] Chanyeol: Baek, eu sinto muito.

[01:03] Chanyeol: Me desculpa mesmo por estar fazendo isso.

[01:03] Chanyeol: Acabei de receber três músicas por e-mail.

[01:06] Chanyeol: Uma veterana minha, Seohyun, acho que já falei dela para você. Eu prometi que a ajudaria com o baixo no trabalho final dela e parece que ela precisa disso para a segunda-feira. Eu prometi que ajudaria. Não vou poder acampar nessa semana. Eu sei que é uma coisa nossa, não vai acontecer de novo, fui pego de surpresa. Você vai estar ocupado semana que vem? Meus pais vão se mudar e preciso ajudá-los, mas acho que posso dizer alguma coisa. Ou você pode vir para Seul com eles. O que acha?

[01:07] Chanyeol: Você já deve estar dormindo.

[01:07] Chanyeol: Ligo para você amanhã, sem falta.

[01:07] Chanyeol: Me desculpa.

[01:08] Chanyeol: Eu queria muito te ver, Baekhyun.

[01:08] Chanyeol: Boa noite.

Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder de si mesmo a decepção que sentiu ao ler aquelas mensagens e o desalento que tomava conta do seu coração. Precisou esperar um ano para ver Chanyeol já que seus planos nunca chegavam a dar certo. Aquele era um final de semana especial para ele, esperava que fosse igualmente especial para Chanyeol. E ao falar de promessas, Chanyeol, tentando cumprir com sua palavra outra vez, esqueceu que também prometera muitas coisas a Baekhyun, e agora quebrava com a mais importante de todas.

Dormiu muito mal naquela noite. Sonhara que encontrava finalmente com Chanyeol e esse sonho o assombrou pelo resto daquele fim de semana, ao notar que nunca se realizaria.

O mês passou, os caminhos novamente se desviavam, os dois amigos não conseguiram se ver. Chanyeol carregava a culpa disso nos ombros e se martirizava com o acontecido. Baekhyun ao menos tinha Sehun com quem passar suas tardes, a fim de se distrair com a ausência duradoura do melhor amigo.

O segundo ano de universidade de Chanyeol também passou depressa. Os dois andavam mais ocupados e cada vez mais engajados nos próprios objetivos e sonhos. Já não tinham tanto tempo livre e Baekhyun muitas vezes chegava esgotado do trabalho e dormia logo depois de um banho, não atendendo as chamadas de Chanyeol. Ainda conversavam muito e ainda compartilhavam muito, talvez não tanto quanto antes, mas volta e meia tornavam a ser Chanyeol e Baekhyun e passavam alguns momentos viajando naquele universo que criaram e que deixavam de lado durante as responsabilidades do dia.

Baekhyun aos poucos lutava com suas próprias emoções para colocar para dormir a paixão que tinha por Chanyeol. Tentava apagar os momentos excitantes ao lado dele, pelo menos por um tempo, e focava na distância eminente que existia entre os dois.

Ao fechar seu coração para Chanyeol, também fechava todo o resto. Jurava que essa decisão era a melhor a ser feita, que ela poupava ambos de navegar em decepções pelos próximos anos. Tudo isso consumia muita energia e força de vontade. Ao quebrar o coração do melhor amigo dava facadas no seu também, que se entristecia de ter que viver tão apartado do outro.

Fora um ano extremamente difícil, de grande carga emocional. Chanyeol e Baekhyun quase que não se viam sobreviver a isso. Mas o tempo passou e com ele, acostumaram-se. Acostumaram-se com o sentir falta, tanto que depois de um tempo, o sentimento de saudade parecia ser comum e já não estranhavam. Não existiam dias em que não se sentissem assim, chega a ser imperceptível uma vez que você esquece de como era viver sem ele. Acostumaram-se em não ouvir a voz do outro todos os dias, ou sequer de ouvi-las. Trocavam, na maioria das vezes, mensagens. No entanto, aquelas palavras não tinham som, pois já não mais se recordavam como o outro soava. Ainda trocavam muitas risadas, é verdade, mas depois delas grandes e longos momentos de silêncio se iniciavam. Poderiam durar de dias a semanas.

Quando o segundo ano se completou e Chanyeol não tentou reencontrar Baekhyun até um dia antes da data porque havia se esquecido do compromisso, tudo mudou. Comprou uma passagem para Busan, mas não conseguiu contatar Baekhyun antes de embarcar. Pensou que seria importuno fazer-lhe uma visita então.

Já não mandava mais músicas a Baekhyun também, talvez porque a sua maioria tinha uma carga triste, atípico dos trabalhos de Chanyeol, mas todas reflexo de como se sentia a respeito do melhor amigo. Consequentemente, não queria que Baekhyun as ouvisse, não queria ir atrás de um confronto, ou que o mais velho descobrisse que inspirava melancolia nele.

O terceiro ano avançava em completo silêncio entre aqueles que um dia foram muito amigos. Sem mais mensagens, sem mais sinais de fumaça. Ambos encontraram formas de ocupar suas mentes e corações. Tudo marchou para um lugar que Chanyeol não esperava.

Agora, quatro anos se completavam e sua formatura estava próxima. Com 22 anos, um bom histórico na faculdade e uma carreira promissora, Chanyeol mal se lembrava como era ser só um garoto de Busan. Tanto tempo parecia ter se passado porque tantos acontecimentos tomaram forma e muito amadureceu. _“Obrigatoriamente”,_ dizia.

Seu futuro desenrolava à sua frente. Não conseguia dizer, no entanto, se gostava daquele desfecho. Alguma coisa sempre faltava. Alguém sempre faltava. Por isso, suas músicas continuavam a falar sobre incerteza. Sobre a angústia de se ver pintado em um quadro, mas não pertencer a obra. Conhecera pessoas ruins que ofereceram caminhos duvidosos para se encontrar, mas os recusou. Seus pais o pressionavam a tomar alguma decisão, a se resolver consigo mesmo e ser sincero sobre o que queria e o que precisava. 

_“Será que preciso tentar de novo?”_ Perguntava a si mesmo. 

O que mais poderia não se encaixar naquela narrativa? Ou quem faltava ser encaixado nela? Por ironia, encarou a data no celular e percebeu estar há 4 dias do final de semana que costumava passar sozinho com Baekhyun.

Foi então que sua impulsividade gritou em seus ouvidos e implorou que Chanyeol fizesse alguma coisa a respeito, naquele momento, ou nunca seria capaz de encontrar as respostas que procurava. Abriu sua lista de contato, procurando o nome que costumava ser tão familiar e que costumava chamar com tanto afeto.

_“Baekhyun”._

Desistiu antes mesmo de ligar. Não da ideia, mas da abordagem. Se Baekhyun não respondia suas mensagens há bons dois anos, provavelmente não atenderia sua ligação. Talvez também estivesse na hora de encarar aquela figura com seus dois olhos, só para ter certeza do que precisava. Para ter certeza se realmente sofria por algo que ainda existia, ou só por uma lembrança que romantizou por tempo demais.

Comprou uma passagem de trem para Busan naquele mesmo dia, e logo avisou para todas as pessoas que precisava de que se ausentaria na próxima quinta. Precisou ter conversas longas e difíceis a respeito daquela viagem. Preparou todas as coisas, como se lembrava da adolescência, e ligou para os parentes que ainda moravam na cidade, nas propriedades da família.

︿︿︿

Chegou na quinta-feira à tarde. Hospedou-se na casa de seu tio, irmão de seu pai, pois só veria Baekhyun no dia seguinte. Estava se sentindo patético, completamente enlouquecido. Arriscava muita coisa estando ali, e nem conseguia entender o que o levara até aquele exato momento. Se tudo desse errado poderia culpar sua impulsividade, seu mau julgamento e sua intensa necessidade de correr riscos e se colocar nas situações mais insanas. Não poderia perder a viagem e seu interior definitivamente implorava para encarar Baekhyun mais uma vez. Foram dois anos sem contato algum, é tempo o suficiente para você esquecer o rosto de alguém. E o rosto de Baekhyun sempre fora marcante, nenhuma pessoa ousaria tentar esquecê-lo.

Não sentia a corrente de adrenalina há muito tempo, parecia que só conseguia sair dos trilhos e fazer alguma loucura quando tinha Baekhyun acompanhando-o, incentivando-o. Foi difícil pegar no sono naquela noite.

Na sexta-feira à tarde pegou as chaves do antigo carro de seu pai, que ainda estava na cidade com seus parentes, e às chaves da casa de campo. Agradeceu que seus pais eram muito sentimentais para se desfazer de qualquer memória familiar. Carregou o bagageiro e colocou sua melhor roupa de _me-desculpe-pelos-últimos-48-meses_ , que não passavam de um par de jeans preto e uma camiseta preta, dos quais usava quase todos os dias, mas que também, depois de tanto observar no espelho, achou ser adequado para a situação. Quem sabe a cor combinasse com o triste dos seus olhos e isso poderia causar impacto suficiente em Baekhyun. A ponto do mais velho perdoá-lo pelo atraso.

Dirigiu até a casa de Baekhyun com as mãos firmes no volante, mas o coração no estômago. Treinou durante todo o caminho – exatos cinco ou seis quarteirões – o que diria para seu amigo.

Quando finalmente estacionou e encarou a casa branca crescer a sua frente, repensou todas as decisões que tomou naquela semana, quase ligando o motor e engatando ré. Respirou fundo e ousou sair do veículo, dirigindo-se à porta de entrada. Chanyeol encarou a campainha por o que poderia dizer uns dois minutos. Inclinou seu corpo para checar pela grande janela da frente se alguém estava em casa.

 _“Hoje é sexta-feira. Ele deve estar trabalhando. Será que pegou folga?”_ pensou consigo mesmo, tentando espantar a ansiedade ao bater os pés no chão.

— Ahhhhh. O que você está fazendo, Park Chanyeol? — repreendeu a si mesmo, em voz alta, fechando os olhos ao tocar a campainha com o dedo indicador.

Levou pouco tempo até a figura conhecida do pai de Baekhyun aparecer no portão:

— Chanyeol! — disse entusiasmado quando reconheceu o rosto do garoto.

— Oi, Sr. Byun! — respondeu embaraçoso, depois o mais velho dos dois puxá-lo em um abraço. Deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Chanyeol. Era bom, sentia-se em casa, como se nada tivesse mudado.

— Quanto tempo! Fazem o quê? Quatro anos que não o vejo? E como você cresceu! Olhe só para você! — bravejou, tomando uma pequena distância para observar melhor o garoto em seus braços.

— Realmente muito tempo. Sinto muito ter demorado tanto para lhe fazer uma visita.

— Que isso! Deve estar muito ocupado. Seul é uma loucura. Sou natural de lá, como você bem sabe. — O mais velho desconversou, abrindo espaço caso Chanyeol quisesse entrar na casa. O jovem apenas contemplou o interior por mais algum tempo, sentindo uma nostalgia atingir seus pulmões, mas sem traço algum de Baekhyun.

— O Baekhyun está? — perguntou, voltando a olhar para o senhor a sua frente. O olhar de Sr. Byun pareceu divagar por alguns instantes antes que respondesse Chanyeol.

— Ele não te contou? Está morando com a avó agora, no centro. Ele tem trabalhado e estudado muito, estava ficando complicado de dirigir para casa todos os dias, chegava esgotado. Chegamos à conclusão de que era melhor ficar por lá, até ter dinheiro para conseguir um lugar só dele. Agora sou apenas eu. E Baekbeom e minha nora, que moram aí do lado.

— Ah... Eu não sabia. — respondeu, novamente envergonhado. Levou sua mão até a nuca.

— Bom, tenho certeza que vai encontrá-lo lá. Falei com ele hoje de manhã. Hyunjoo vai adorar te ver também! — Chanyeol apenas sorriu desajeitado, sentindo agora tamanha saudade da avó materna de Baekhyun, Hyunjoo. — Você ainda tem o endereço?

— Sim, sim! É melhor eu ir andando então, não quero chegar numa hora ruim. Já está ficando muito tarde.

— Vocês vão acampar? — o senhor perguntou animado, depois de dar uma olhada no carro de Chanyeol.

— Esse é o plano! — Chanyeol respondeu, descendo os degraus da entrada. – Foi bom te ver, Sr. Byun.

— Baekhyun vai ficar muito feliz com sua visita.

— Espero que sim. — gritou quando já estava próximo da porta do automóvel. Voltou a sentar no banco de motorista e ligou o motor.

Antes de sair, acenara algumas vezes para o senhor parado no portão da casa. Dirigiu até a casa da avó de Baekhyun. Conhecia o caminho de cor, mas quase se perdeu com as vezes em que parou para admirar a cidade natal e o quanto tudo estava igual, como se lembrava.

︿︿︿

O pai de Baekhyun estava certo, Hyunjoo ficou extremamente feliz em ver Chanyeol. Não parava de apertá-lo e expressar sua empolgação de vê-lo novamente. Gritou por Baekhyun também, assim que abriu a porta da casa para Chanyeol.

Baekhyun congelou na escada quando vislumbrou a silhueta do mais alto. Piscou algumas vezes, perguntando a si mesmo se aquilo era um sonho. Sentiu sua boca secar e a visão ficar mais escura. Chanyeol estava na porta de sua casa, nos braços de sua avó, vestindo o mesmo sorriso contagiante do qual se lembrava ter.

— O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? — balbuciou ainda da escada, quase não parecendo uma pergunta. Hesitou se aproximar no início, no entanto, uma voz na sua cabeça gritava para olhar mais de perto. Só por isso caminhou até a porta.

Hyunjoo logo se afastou, dando espaço para os dois amigos.

— Ei... Oi, você... — Chanyeol ousou soltar, desajeitado, sentindo um leve ardor no peito.

 _“Baekhyun mudou a cor do cabelo”_ , foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Embora os seus velho ainda possuissem o mesmo brilho do qual se lembrava, e a feição de surpresa de Baekhyun também ainda ser a mesma de sempre - sobrancelhas arqueadas e lábios levemente separados.

— Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você?! Como você ficou tão grande?! — Baekhyun exclamava em choque assim que se aproximou de Chanyeol, fitando toda sua estatura, precisando elevar levemente seu queixo quando chegou nos olhos. Por alguns segundos sentiu a vontade de tocar nos ombros de Chanyeol que também pareciam mais largos que o de costume, mas afastou a ideia no mesmo momento em que ela surgiu.

— Bom...

— O que eles te deram de comer naquele lugar? — perguntou, sério demais.

— Baekhyun... — segurou a risada na garganta. — Eu sempre fui mais alto do que você.

— Sim, mas antigamente eu conseguia olhar pra sua cara sem meu pescoço doer. — dramatizou, fingindo estar irritadiço enquanto alongava o pescoço. Chanyeol não conseguiu impedir sua risada de escapar dessa vez.

— Como você tá? — perguntou, inseguro.

— Bem.

— Só bem?

— Bom... é. Quero dizer, o que você esperava que eu dissesse? – indagou agressivo e ainda confuso. Chanyeol podia jurar que o olhar tão brilhante de Baekhyun parecia opaco depois de dizer aquilo.

— Sei lá... — Chanyeol agora se sentia patético de estar parado ali, quis sair correndo pelo quarteirão. — O que você anda fazendo?

Baekhyun nem deu atenção para a segunda pergunta, ocupado em chacoalhar seu corpo em frustração. Retrucou:

— Como é que você veio parar aqui?

— Eu fui até a sua casa... — limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. — Seu pai disse que você estava morando aqui, então...

— Calma. Você esteve na minha casa? — Elevou sua voz, despercebido, engolindo em seco depois de notar que tinha acabado de gritar com seu antigo melhor amigo.

— Eu estava procurando por você. — apreensivo com aquele tom de voz, respondeu baixinho. Rindo de si mesmo por notar que realmente estava alguns bons centímetros maior que Baekhyun, mas que era o mais velho quem tinha total controle da situação.

Baekhyun passou alguns pares de segundos sem dar uma resposta. Apenas encarando Chanyeol nos olhos redondos, procurando alguma explicação para sua chegada repentina. Foi só então que seu coração começou a se entregar ao olhar sempre inocente. Conseguia enxergar esperança lá.

— É, como você tá vendo, tô morando com a minha avó. Mas, em minha defesa, tô cuidando disso. Todo meu dinheiro vai para o meu curso de confeitaria. E descobri que ser adulto é muito caro, ter um apartamento também.

— Eu te entendo. Ainda estou na casa da Yoora. Ela se casou, por sinal, e por isso me quer fora. Meus pais também não parecem muito empolgados com a ideia de me ter morando com eles de novo. Então, tô cuidando disso também.

Um outro silêncio se espalhou pelo ar, bagunçando a respiração dos dois jovens.

— Vai me dizer que você veio aqui só pra compartilhar da sua história de desabrigado? — Baekhyun caçoou, seco.

— Na verdade, eu vim aqui te ver. Já fazia algum tempo. — Chanyeol abaixou o olhar para o assoalho de madeira, envergonhado.

— Não brinca... Mas por que assim, tão de repente? Você poderia ter me ligado. — Baekhyun fincou seus pés no chão para aliviar a necessidade que tinha de apertar o próprio peito e gritar com seu coração para desistir das batidas pesadas.

— Eu precisava ver você, em pessoa. Estava com saudades. — Confessou, sua voz cortando de medo.

— Demorou bastante para a saudade começar a bater, aparentemente. — Baekhyun caçoou outra vez, na intenção de esconder um sorriso que queria se formar nos seus lábios, precisando se lembrar da raiva que sentia de Chanyeol.

— Baek... — Chanyeol murmurou, aproximando-se e apavorando o interior de Baekhyun com o estreitar da distância entre os dois.

— Enfim, foi bom te ver de novo. Obrigado pela visita. — encerrou com pressa, girando os calcanhares.

— Espera! Você não vai pegar as suas coisas? — perguntou atropelado, seu corpo quase colapsando com a ideia de dizer tchau para Baekhyun outra vez.

— Que... coisas? — voltou a encará-lo, com um semblante confuso

— Você sabe, suas roupas, sua tenda... 

— Que? — riu desacreditado. — Nós vamos acampar agora?

— Bom, está na época...

— Se eu não me engano, você está atrasado. Quatro anos. — bravejou irritadiço, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um insulto. Baekhyun virou de costas, pronto para voltar a seu quarto.

— Me desculpa, ok? Desculpa. — Choramingou angustiado. — Por favor, vem comigo.

A súplica de Chanyeol atingiu o estômago de Baekhyun como um soco. Nauseado, respondeu:

— Eu não vou acampar. Eu nem gosto de acampar, só fazia isso por você. Mas agora não preciso continuar fazendo já que você estragou tudo. — fez uma pausa, bufando. — E também, eu preciso trabalhar. Problemas com dinheiro, tá lembrado? — enfatizou apontando para si mesmo.

— Vá logo com ele! — Hyunjoo lançou da sala, assustando o menor que já tinha se esquecido de que sua avó estava presente.

— Vovó... Não... — Baekhyun resmungou.

— Pare de viver trancado nesse seu quarto. Ele veio até aqui só para te levar para acampar, seu chorão. Dê a ela a chance de se desculpar pelo menos.

Baekhyun exasperou, ofendido novamente: 

— Ele é seu neto também agora?

— Ele sempre foi meu neto... Não seja ciumento. — Hyunjoo respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente para Chanyeol, que continuava em silêncio, corado pela vergonha.

— Mas a confeitaria... — o menor choramingou.

— É só um final de semana, nós vamos ficar bem. Na verdade, ninguém vai notar que você saiu. – a senhora sorriu maliciosamente para o neto, dando tapinhas no seu ombro, empurrando-o em direção a escada.

— Uau... valeu. – Baekhyun reclamou uma última vez, subindo os primeiros degraus.

— Então você vem? – Chanyeol perguntou, a cor de sua voz soando bem mais vibrante e animada agora.

— Tanto faz. – Baekhyun respondeu, olhando uma última vez para ele por cima de seu ombro — Deixe-me pegar minhas coisas.

— Você pode esperar aqui dentro, Chanyeol. Sirva-se de alguns biscoitos. — Hyunjoo cantou, abrindo mais a porta de entrada para que Chanyeol passasse.

— E-ele não vai entrar. — Baekhyun ordenou, já no meio das escadas.

— Por que não? A casa ainda é minha. — Hyunjoo brigou.

— Você não poderia me apoiar aqui, só um pouquinho, vovó? Ele é um mentiroso.

— Se você continuar remoendo as coisas assim, Baekhyunnie, vai acabar se tornando um homem muito do amargo. – Cantarolou, dirigindo-se ao pote de biscoitos para oferecer a Chanyeol.

— _Tarde demais._ – encerrou, sumindo pelas escadas.

︿︿︿

Chanyeol levantou em um pulo, ainda com um biscoito na boca, e correu até Baekhyun quando o viu sair da casa com uma bagagem na mão.

— Deixa eu te ajudar com isso. — disse, tentando alcançar a mochila roxa que o menor carregava no ombro. Baekhyun, por sua vez, desviou, andando em direção ao carro, abrindo a porta traseira e jogando sua mala e mochila de qualquer jeito no banco. Fechou a porta e permaneceu estático ao observar Chanyeol dar a volta no veículo e alcançar a porta do motorista.

— Você que vai dirigir até lá? – Baekhyun perguntou, incrédulo.

— O quê? Esperava que meu pai nos levasse? – riu em gozação.

— Eu não vou entrar em um carro com você. – Baekhyun afirmou, cruzando os braços.

— Por que não?

— Da última vez você quase me matou! – respondeu bufando como se a razão fosse muito óbvia.

— Eu tinha dezesseis anos, Baekhyun... – Chanyeol discutiu, exausto, apoiando-se no carro. – Era de menor, não tinha licença. Eu sei dirigir agora.

— Eu não confio em você...

— Eu sou um _ótimo_ motorista. – enfatizou o “ótimo” com a boca cheia.

— É melhor eu pegar o ônibus e te encontrar lá...

— Baekhyun... – Chanyeol chorou uma última vez.

— Tá bom. – arrastou, enquanto abria a porta do passageiro e jogava seu corpo no banco.

Chanyeol o acompanhou, com um sorriso no rosto pedindo passagem, e sentou no carro. Finalmente conseguiu respirar aliviado, ajeitando seu corpo na posição mais confortável possível.

— O tempo está péssimo para acampar. — brigou uma outra vez, encarando Chanyeol.

— Do que você está falando? O céu está lindo. — Chanyeol resmungou, olhando pela janela para o céu azul piscina em cima dos dois.

Olhou para Baekhyun, que quase não conseguia esconder o bico que se formava nos lábios rosados. Quis segurá-lo em um abraço, mas por hora contentou-se em apenas observar o rosto gracioso.

— Obrigado... por aceitar fazer isso. — Chanyeol murmurou sem jeito.

— Como se eu tivesse outra opção. — Baekhyun riu as palavras, perceptivelmente desconcertado.

— Ainda assim.

— Não finja ser legal demais. — o menor soltou em reclamação.

— Ok...

— Você precisa discutir de volta, às vezes, tá bom? Se não vou parecer o único idiota da história. — a voz de Baekhyun trazia uma gentileza inédita naquele dia.

— Sim, você está certo. — Chanyeol respondeu antes de ligar a ignição e dar partida no carro. — Coloque o cinto de segurança. — repreendeu, olhando Baekhyun por alguns segundos antes de voltar sua atenção para a rua.

— Por quê? Pensei que você tivesse dito que era um _ótimo motorista_. — Terminou a frase forçando uma voz grave, caçoando o jeito de Chanyeol falar, rindo em seguida.

— E é verdade! Mas não somos os únicos na estrada.

︿︿︿

A cada farol vermelho Chanyeol se arriscava a olhar para Baekhyun de novo. A saudade batia cada vez que precisava retornar o foco para os carros a sua volta. Ficou se perguntando como conseguiu passar tanto tempo sem olhar para Baekhyun. Agora que retornara a vê-lo, não queria colocar seus olhos em outra coisa que não fosse ele.

Baekhyun se sentava bizarramente no banco do carro, com os dois joelhos dobrados e os pés em cima do banco. 

_“Irresponsável”_ , pensou Chanyeol. 

Não conseguia ficar imóvel, girava seu quadril no banco, mordia os próprios dedos, abria e fechava a janela constantemente, jogando a cabeça para fora do carro, espreguiçando-se, batucando os nós dos joelhos com os dedos recém mordiscados.

— Você não mudou nada. — comentou Chanyeol com uma risada tímida, depois de muito observar Baekhyun.

— E como _você_ saberia dizer? — Baekhyun perguntou, encarando o nada que pairava a sua frente, com uma mágoa vibrando entre suas palavras.

— Você ainda senta do mesmo jeito, ainda morde os dedos. Continua barulhento, impaciente e birrento como sempre foi. Também, pelo jeito, ainda vive trancafiado em casa. — Chanyeol detalhou com um certo amor nas suas palavras. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça para limpar os ouvidos das frases que saberia que seriam como veneno para seu corpo. 

_“Não se engane, ele não nota você”_ pensou consigo mesmo, provocando uma risada amarga.

— Você viajou trezentos quilômetros só para me insultar? 

— Só estou dizendo que você parece o mesmo. Eu senti falta disso. — Chanyeol ousou falar, mesmo sabendo que nada daquilo mudava o passado.

— Bom, eu não deixo mais pessoas me enganarem e mentirem para mim. Isso mudou. — Baekhyun alfinetou, tentando não se arrepender da dureza com que tratava o mais novo, pois ela seria sua armadura naquele final de semana.

︿︿︿

Depois de pouco mais que vinte minutos presos no Ford antigo, uma chuva agressiva se debruçou do lado de fora. O primeiro trovão levou um arrepio à espinha de Baekhyun. Chanyeol reduziu a velocidade e acendeu os faróis, surpreso com a mudança repentina de clima. O ambiente agora estava alguns tons mais escuro, criava um ar mais íntimo.

— Mas que droga. — o maior murmurou para o vento.

— Eu disse que o tempo estava péssimo para ir acampar. — Baekhyun cantou, certificando-se que sua janela estava bem fechada.

Aos poucos, o rádio começou a emitir um chiado estranho, interrompendo Operating que tocava de fundo. Chanyeol o desligou, irritadiço.

— Vai ser uma viagem longa. — comentou, despretensioso. – Não vai doer se conversarmos um pouco.

— Sobre o que você quer conversar? — Baekhyun perguntou, encarando as próprias mãos agora apoiadas no seu colo.

— Não sei... — começou — Como você está? E seja específico.

— Ok, eu posso fazer isso. — Baekhyun respondeu, respirando fundo. Formulando o que exatamente poderia dizer. 

_“Como eu estou?”_ perguntou a si mesmo, vasculhando a mente.

— Estou esperando. — Chanyeol dedilhava o volante ansioso.

— Bom, eu estou me matando de trabalhar. — Deu início, ainda inseguro sobre sua fala. — E tenho ganhado bastante experiência. Estou melhorando, me orgulho bastante disso. Acho que já posso tocar os negócios sozinho... Mas tô trabalhando tanto, que não tenho tempo para mim mesmo. Ou para uma vida fora do trabalho. É um pouco estressante. — Continuou. — Pretendo tirar uma folga quando conseguir salvar dinheiro o suficiente para alugar um apartamento.

Encarou o tempo que passava fora do carro, sem um motivo específico, tentando espantar o nervosismo:

— Quanto ao meu humor... Eu estou ótimo. Sinto que me encontrei e eu amo o que faço. Então, é, tanto faz.

Chanyeol assentiu durante toda a fala de Baekhyun, fazendo pequenos sons para indicar que prestava atenção no mais velho.

— Isso é bom. Estou feliz por você. Só não se sobrecarregue muito, ok?

O afeto na voz do Chanyeol parecia até indicar que prezava por Baekhyun, pensou. Outro redemoinho nascia no seu interior.

— Não vou.

Uma quietude desabrochou entre os dois corpos, seu aroma era desagradável, acidulado.

— E quanto a você? — Baekhyun arriscou em prosseguir.

— O que tem eu?

— Qual é, só eu vou falar aqui?

— Você quer saber como eu estou? — Chanyeol perguntou, otimista.

— Sinceramente, não. — mentiu, mesmo sabendo que seria frio demais. Queria saber tudo sobre Chanyeol. Queria poder dizer e sentir outra vez que era a pessoa que mais bem o conhecia em todo o mundo. Só que não poderia confessar nada disso em voz alta. — Mas não era para conversarmos? Isso requer duas pessoas no mínimo.

— Uhm, ok. — Chanyeol assentiu, desanimado. — Por onde eu começo? Me sinto um pouco perdido. Estou tendo um bloqueio criativo, eu acho. Não estou muito certo sobre minha carreira. Eu tenho os contatos e o apoio, mas... Não parece mais certo. Minha vida virou uma bagunça, coloquei-me em situações bem... Esquisitas? _Eu_ estou uma completa bagunça. E um pouco assustado. Acho que esperando que um conselho do meu melhor amigo transforme as coisas.

— Melhor amigo, é? — Baekhyun cantou, com certo escárnio. Tentando ignorar a vontade que tinha de chorar em ouvir aquele termo outra vez. — E quem seria o sortudo?

— Baek... — Chanyeol murmurou melancólico.

— Ele deve ser um cara bem divertido.

Chanyeol limpou a garganta:

— É, ele é.

︿︿︿

— Você trocou de número? — Baekhyun finalmente tomou a iniciativa. Chanyeol suspirou aliviado.

— Não, ainda estou com o mesmo.

— Você perdeu o meu? — Baekhyun perguntou, olhando para Chanyeol com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se naquele ponto de interrogação existisse um _‘você excluiu o meu número?’_ incluso.

— Não. — A voz de Chanyeol saiu mais grave e rouca que de costume, como se ele entendesse as intenções de Baekhyun e achasse aquela ideia absurda, até mesmo para o menor.

— Você deveria ter ligado. — Baekhyun suspirou, se procurassem só encontrariam delicadeza no seu tom.

— Me desculpe. — disse, pela décima vez naquele dia, já se constrangendo. — Eu pensei que você não atenderia.

— Provavelmente não... — Baekhyun cortou. — Mas ainda assim, você poderia ter me avisado. Você me pegou despreparado. — Baekhyun riu em frustração. — Imagine minha surpresa ao ver Park Chanyeol na porta da minha casa, todo alto, dizendo idiotices como _‘oi você’._

— Um pouco indelicado da minha parte, né?

— Sim, um pouco. Você não pode simplesmente aparecer assim. Não depois de tanto tempo. — reafirmou, estoico.

— Não vai acontecer de novo.

— Então você vai começar a ligar antes de aparecer ou _vai parar de aparecer de vez?_ — Baekhyun perguntou, com as palavras impregnadas de dor e desesperança.

— O que você preferiria? — Chanyeol ousou encontrar os olhos de Baekhyun uma única vez, por uma fração de segundos, sem perder a atenção na estrada.

— Você podia aparecer... de vez em quando. — respondeu em trégua, sentindo suas cordas vocais irem para todos os lados. — Não muito, não se acostume com isso.

— De vez em quando parece legal. — Chanyeol deixou seu primeiro sorriso escancarado escapar dessa vez, exibindo seus dentes brancos. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. _De vez em quando parece certo,_ pensou.

— Não fique muito animado. Eu ainda estou bravo com você. — Baekhyun o repreendeu, depois que seus pulmões ameaçaram colapsar.

— Eu sei.

— E?

— Vou tentar me segurar. 

— Só isso?

— Me desculpe, Baekhyun. — desculpar-se já virava um hábito. — Eu vou me redimir.

— E como você pretende fazer isso? Ao me levar para acampar? Eu não gosto de mosquitos e definitivamente não gosto de ar livre.

— Só... Espere um pouco, ok? Nós vamos nos divertir, eu prometo. 

— Não ouse me prometer coisas. — Brigou, com seu peito de novo implorando por descanso. Baekhyun se encontrava no mesmo lugar de quatro anos atrás.

— Entendido. — assentiu, arrependido, vendo todo o avanço que obteve naquele dia se desmanchar bem à sua frente, como as nuvens daquele fim de tarde.

Foi dessa forma que chuva venceu a guerra e tomou toda a acústica do carro. 

O seu bater violento no teto, pára-brisa e janelas criava a melodia épica daquela demolição. A demolição das paredes que o tempo criara dentro dos dois para esconder a bagunça de fotografias de um passado juntos. Elas caíam, tijolo por tijolo, agora era possível enxergar as emoções cruas das quais tinham tanto medo.

︿︿︿

Já dava para avistar a casa de campo dos Park crescer no horizonte. A sua estrutura de madeira mantendo-se firme, mesmo com tamanha ventania e tormenta. Baekhyun se sentiu nostálgico ao encarar a arquitetura, acordando de seus devaneios. Remexeu-se no banco enquanto Chanyeol abria o grande portão.

O motor do carro soltava um barulho atípico conforme os pneus adentravam a terra molhada. O veículo perdeu força, Chanyeol, impaciente, pisava mais firme no acelerador.

— Não, não, não. — Pranteava, socando o volante. — Qual é, só mais um pouquinho.

Mudara de marcha, tentando uma última vez. Estavam a apenas quinze metros da entrada. Depois de um grande ronco, o carro parou, com suas rodas emperradas. Chanyeol tentou ligar o carro mais algumas vezes, ouvindo somente o gemido do motor, sem chances alguma de sair dali. Bufava irritado.

Baekhyun então abrira a porta e saiu andando em direção a casa debaixo da tempestade.

— Baekhyun! — Chanyeol gritou, surpreso de ver o menor correndo até a porta da residência. — Mas que diabos... — resmungou, antes de pegar seu casaco no banco de trás, cobrir sua própria cabeça e abrir a porta para seguir o menor.

Quando chegou à entrada, Baekhyun já estava lá, de braços cruzados, se protegendo da chuva no pequeno espaço encoberto pelo toldo enquanto observava o mais alto. Tiveram que encolher seus corpos para caberem naquele pedacinho sem chuva. Chanyeol vasculhava o molho de chaves, procurando a correta para abrir a porta, enquanto o tronco de Baekhyun o exprimia. Girou algumas vezes a chave, afoito, embaraçoso de estar pela primeira vez tão perto do mais velho. Baekhyun já tremia um pouco pelo vento gelado que batia nas suas vestes agora molhadas. Só pode respirar com tranquilidade quando a porta finalmente se abriu e os dois se arremessaram para o interior da casa.

Dali Baekhyun pode observar a sala de estar principal, a entrada para cozinha e a escadaria de magno. Tudo parecia exatamente igual, os móveis antigos de cor escura, os numerosos retratos de família espalhados pelos cômodos. Apenas o carpete estava diferente, o antigo carmim fora substituído por um de cor mais clara. Riu consigo quando notara que o pé direito alto da entrada da casa já não o fazia se sentir estupidamente pequeno.

— E-eu vou buscar algumas toalhas. — Chanyeol se pronunciou, correndo pela escada.

︿︿︿

Quando Chanyeol voltou, com duas toalhas de cor lavanda nos braços, avistou Baekhyun correndo novamente na chuva para pegar suas bagagens no carro. Correu para calçar seus sapatos, puxando um guarda-chuva do lado do cabideiro, perguntando-se o que Baekhyun tinha na cabeça de correr debaixo de uma tempestade assim. Chegou atrasado para proteger o maior das gotas d’agua que nesse momento já deixaram seu corpo encharcado.

— Você vai ficar doente desse jeito. — Chanyeol o repreendeu, puxando a bagagem maior da mão de Baekhyun.

Chegaram à casa com Baekhyun ainda em completo silêncio, abrindo sua mala no chão da sala e retirando vestes limpas e um calçado. Recolheu uma das toalhas fornecidas por Chanyeol e subiu as escadas, sem se dirigir a ele uma palavra sequer.

Chanyeol aceitava sua punição, afinal, entendia que merecia ser tratado daquela forma por Baekhyun. Surpreendia-o, na verdade, que ele o acompanhara naquela viagem. Aproveitou para tomar um banho em um dos banheiros da casa, já que também se molhara com a chuva.

︿︿︿

Quando Baekhyun desceu para o primeiro andar Chanyeol já estava trocado em um moletom confortável, ajeitando todas as coisas que trouxera. Tossiu algumas vezes, para notificar sua chegada. Chanyeol observou Baekhyun se aproximar, vestido em um moletom preto, uma blusa fina e chinelos, com as madeixas acobreadas ainda molhadas. 

“Como ele pode ficar bonito até desse jeito?” pensou, mas rapidamente espantou aquele tipo de absurdo da cabeça.

— A chuva já passou. Mas acho que está muito perigoso andar por aí com a terra molhada assim. — Chanyeol conversou. — Por sorte, eu preparei tudo. Trouxe seus jogos favoritos. — afirmou jogando algumas caixas em cima da mesa de centro. — Também trouxe meu _notebook_ , comprei alguns filmes, você pode escolher se quiser, mas quero muito assistir The Land of Stealth. — continuou, jogando a mala de seu laptop no sofá marrom. — E trouxe algumas coisas para você assar uns _muffins_ para gente. Também comprei algumas pizzas para assar. E muita bebida. — indicou, levantando sacos de compras e dirigindo-se até a cozinha. Baekhyun o seguiu, curioso.

O mais alto continuou, já de frente para a copa:

— Eu procurei na internet alguns dos ingredientes principais. Não sabia o que você normalmente usa nos seus bolos. Tem também frutas vermelhas e chocolate. — encerrou gentil. Tirando alguns dos itens e dispondo-os no mármore da ilha. Baekhyun não soube se conter e começou a vasculhar as compras de Chanyeol, ansioso para checar se tinha tudo de que precisava. Parou depois de tomar consciência do que estava fazendo e cruzou seus braços, com um bico.

— Eu vou cozinhar. Mas não pense que você merece minha comida. Você só está com sorte. — disse firme, observando Chanyeol sorrir afetuosamente para ele.

— Posso ser seu assistente. — propôs, entusiasmado. — _Sous-chef_? — pronunciou atropelado.

_"Não sou chef, sou_ pâtissier _"_ Baekhyun segurou a resposta maldosa entre os dentes. Chegou em termos consigo mesmo durante o banho de que seria simpático com Chanyeol, para que o final de semana se passasse mais rápido e sem muito sofrimento. Imaginou que já deixara bem claro a mágoa que trazia no peito e que o mais novo não se esqueceria disso.

︿︿︿

O anoitecer se aproximou depressa. Baekhyun preparou _muffins_ como Chanyeol havia pedido, tentando organizar a bagunça que o mais novo fazia toda vez que segurava algum utensílio de cozinha. Enquanto os bolinhos cresciam no forno, ambos aproveitaram para organizar a sala e jogar uma partida de _Monopoly_ , que terminou com Chanyeol criando birra por ter perdido, quase virando a mesa de centro do avesso. Baekhyun apenas ria da cena.

Seu plano de permanecer simpático andava bem, Chanyeol parecia muito mais animado agora que Baekhyun conseguia olhar em seus olhos e compartilhava de piadas com ele. Mas, de certa forma, o menor caminhava agora em cima de uma corda bamba, prestes a despencar no penhasco que era gostar de Park Chanyeol, equilibrando-se com o resto de forças que sobrara nos seus membros inferiores, sabendo que logo mais suas pernas falhariam e ele se veria nos braços de Chanyeol outra vez. Se é que o mais novo o impediria de cair. Baekhyun apostava todo o dinheiro do jogo de que daria com a cara no chão.

Quando os _muffins_ ficaram prontos e a pizza foi levada ao forno, Chanyeol abriu duas garrafas de _soju_ e algumas latas de cerveja, para acompanhá-los no filme a qual assistiam. Chanyeol e Baekhyun sentavam no chão da sala, com suas costas apoiadas no sofá maior. O laptop de Chanyeol descansava no seu colo, reproduzindo a película de sua escolha. Baekhyun se encontrava ao seu lado, levemente inclinando o corpo sobre o dele, a fim de enxergar o que se passava na tela. O maior bebia para aquietar suas cigarras que não paravam um minuto e atrapalhavam o decorrer do filme.

— Você... tá namorando? — perguntou para Baekhyun, despojadamente.

— Uhm? — Baekhyun perguntou, descolando os olhos da tela do computador por alguns instantes. — Por que a pergunta, assim, do nada?

— Só curiosidade. — Chanyeol desconversou, tomando um gole de sua bebida. — Eu vi que você estava checando bastante o celular. — comentou.

— Bom, isso porque filmes japoneses são chatos. — Baekhyun brincou. Chanyeol apenas assentiu, rindo. — Não estou namorando, não mais.

— E estava? — Chanyeol perguntou, mascarando sua curiosidade.

— Uhum. O cara com quem eu estou trabalhando, Sehun, te contei dele. — Baekhyun acrescentou, sem querer ir muito longe no assunto. Chanyeol se surpreendeu com o nome masculino sendo mencionado, afinal Baekhyun nunca falara de garotos antes. — Ele meio que me chamou para sair há um tempo atrás. Nós ficamos juntos por uns dois meses, eu acho. Mas não deu certo. — finalizou, se desconchegando do contato físico com o maior. O ar gelado que tomou o lugar do corpo quente de Baekhyun fez com que Chanyeol se sentisse estranho.

— O que aconteceu?

— Alguém ficou no caminho. — Baekhyun respondeu, curtamente.

— Sinto muito. — Chanyeol respondeu com um pesar sincero na fala.

— Que nada, já acabou faz um tempo. Eu nem penso mais sobre isso, ainda somos muito amigos. Ele está vendo outra pessoa e eu já saí com alguns caras também.

Baekhyun arriscou, depois de um tempo:

— Mas e você?

— Eu vou pegar mais uma cerveja. — Chanyeol falou depressa, pausando o filme. — Vai querer uma?

— Sim, claro. — respondeu, carregando um olhar desapontado.

︿︿︿

Os dois sentaram no balcão da cozinha, terminavam de comer a fornada de pizza. Baekhyun brincava com as azeitonas do prato, sem a menor vontade de comê-las. Limpou a garganta antes de começar:

— Sabe... Eu voltei a falar com a minha mãe. Era uma mensagem dela que eu respondia no celular. — Baekhyun falou baixinho, receoso sobre o assunto, mas ele não saía de sua cabeça mais.

— Tá brincando, sério?! Isso é demais, Baekhyun! — Chanyeol exclamou com olhos surpresos, quase engasgando com o pedaço de tomate que levava a boca.

— É, acho que sim. — Baekhyun respondeu ainda desconsertado. — Ela anda ocupada, recomeçando a vida. Me ligou há alguns anos atrás, foi quando tudo começou. Mas agora que estou morando com minha avó, ela me visita uma ou duas vezes por mês. Nós... Conversamos. Fingimos ser mãe e filho, e depois ela vai embora. Acho que isso significa que estamos de bem agora. — desabafou, com seu peito a apertar.

— Por que você não me contou isso antes? — Chanyeol perguntou, aproximando seu banquinho do de Baekhyun.

— Eu tentei. — Baekhyun riu tristemente. — Na verdade, eu te liguei da primeira vez que ela tentou falar comigo. Eu estava bem desesperado na época. Você estava ocupado, ou estava em uma festa, não me lembro muito bem. — mentiu, pois se lembrava do ocorrido e vivenciava-o todas as noites. — Prometeu que me ligaria no dia seguinte, mas acho que você se esqueceu porque só voltou a falar comigo uma semana depois. Então, não me importei de mencionar.

— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol começou, atônito. — M-me desculpe. — seus olhos ficaram escuros pela primeira vez naquele dia. Como pôde fazer algo assim? Perguntou mil vezes em sua cabeça. Entendia a mágoa que Baekhyun sentia e toda relutância em falar com ele novamente, mas agora se questionava por que Baekhyun estava sequer ali, dando uma segunda chance, para alguém que definitivamente não merecia. Quis se castigar, mas também pensou que enxergar Baekhyun tão desolado e sozinho assim já era o pior castigo que poderia receber. Se lembrar que tinha sido o responsável por isso traria mais dor do que qualquer punição física que pudesse dar a si mesmo.

— Tá tudo bem. — o menor mentiu, pela paz daquela noite. — Só achei que você precisava saber uma hora ou outra, que, bom... Estou falando com ela outra vez.

— Espero mesmo que tudo dê certo. — Chanyeol não ousou dizer mais do que isso, ainda sentindo o gosto de remédio da culpa na raiz da língua. Pensou em apoiar uma de suas mãos nas costas de Baekhyun, mas se lembrou de que não merecia esse contato, não se Baekhyun não iniciasse.

— É, também espero.

︿︿︿

Depois da conversa pesada que tiveram na cozinha, precisaram sair do local, pois nele descansavam já muitos fantasmas. Dirigiram-se de volta à sala para finalizar o filme que passava no laptop, carregando muitas bebidas nos braços. Os dois entendiam ser a única forma de sobreviverem àquele final de noite ilesos, ou pelo menos, sem novas feridas.

— Que final absurdo! — Baekhyun exclamou, exasperado, enquanto levantava do seu lugar e apontava acusadamente para a tela, quase derrubando Chanyeol e o laptop durante o ato. — Não acredito que você me fez assistir essa porcaria.

— Ei... Calma, você vai quebrar alguma coisa assim. — Chanyeol respondeu, segurando as pernas de Baekhyun que ameaçavam pisar em tudo.

— Desculpa... Acho que estou um pouco tonto. — Baekhyun murmurou sonolento, levando sua mão à cabeça, ou tentando, já que falhara uma ou duas vezes, atingindo o ar.

— Está tudo bem. Mas acho que chega de álcool para você por hoje. — falou, afastando as garrafas que descansavam na mesa de centro e levando-as à cozinha.

— Por quê?! — Baekhyun choramingou, seguindo Chanyeol. — Não seja um estraga prazeres.

— Só estou cuidando do meu melhor amigo. — Chanyeol cantou, fechando a geladeira.

— Eu? Sou eu? — Baekhyun perguntou como uma criança.

— Sim, você. — Caminhou até o menor, apoiando a mão em seus ombros para encarar o rosto claramente embriagado dele. — Ok, acho que tá na hora de você dormir.

— Tá, tanto faz. — resmungou, deixando seu corpo ser girado por Chanyeol, sentindo-se um pouco zonzo pelo movimento. Seguiu para as escadas, no entanto, já que não conseguia controlar as pernas de forma correta, acabou tropeçando em alguns degraus.

— Ei, ei, ei. Deixa que eu te ajudo. — Chanyeol correu até as escadas percebendo que as cores borravam e se arrastavam, mas estava disposto a ajudar Baekhyun.

— Como é que você não está bêbado se bebeu muito mais do que eu? — balbuciou quanto Chanyeol o alcançou na escadaria.

— Eu estou... Acredite.

︿︿︿︿

Chanyeol orientou Baekhyun até um dos quartos de hóspedes, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no próprio pé e levar os dois ao chão. Fechou as cortinas para que a luz do sol, na manhã seguinte, não incomodasse e acordasse Baekhyun de seu sono. Sacudiu os lençóis, colocando o menor sentado na cama. Dirigiu-se até a cômoda atrás de cobertas caso o outro sentisse frio mais tarde. Quando Baekhyun já estava aconchegado, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e em alguns travesseiros, ousou observá-lo por mais alguns instantes. 

“Ele não devia ser tão bonito.” Pensou, esgotado.

— Boa noite, Baek. — Chanyeol murmurou gentil, deixando uma de suas mãos cair sobre o topo da cabeça de Baekhyun, em um afago desajeitado. Quando já se virava para ir embora, sentiu uma pressão no seu pulso. Baekhyun o segurava:

— Por favor, não vai embora. — chorou sonolento. Chanyeol permaneceu imóvel naquela posição, interpretando o que Baekhyun quis dizer com aquilo, mas falhando miseravelmente quando se sentiu embriagado demais para pensar. — Nunca mais vá embora. Não me deixe como ela fez. Você me prometeu isso, tá lembrado? Prometeu que sempre estaria por perto.

Os olhos de Baekhyun queimavam. O estômago de Chanyeol também, depois de toda a bebedeira. Sem conseguir encarar o menor, sabendo que sua respiração partiria no momento que o fizesse, respondeu, ainda de costas:

— Me desculpe por quebrar minha promessa, Baekhyun. Não era a minha intenção.

— E-eu não entendo. — A voz de Baekhyun soava cada vez mais embargada, com o choro querendo escapar.

— O que não entende? — engoliu em seco.

— Por que você prometeria algo que não pudesse cumprir? — Baekhyun suspirou machucado.

— Eu pensava que pudesse. — respondeu baixinho, sentindo a vergonha tomar seu sistema.

— E você não pode mais? — perguntou como uma suplica, não se importando em finalmente dizer as palavras.

— O-o quê? — Chanyeol girou o corpo, fitando Baekhyun e, para sua maldição, aquela cena macerava o que sobrava do seu coração. O menor tinha o rosto coralino, provavelmente por efeito da bebida. A pressão no seu pulso apertava e Baekhyun puxava-o aos poucos. Os olhos brilhantes, amedrontados e hesitantes encaravam Chanyeol, eles também o puxavam, sugavam sua força de vontade, aspiravam sua relutância.

— Não pode ficar?

— Você quer que eu fique? — murmurou, soprando todo o medo que enchia seu peito.

— Não quero mais ficar sozinho. — começou incerto, dando o golpe final em Chanyeol. — Quero você por perto.

— Você não está sozinho, eu estou bem aqui. — desistiu de resistir, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

— Então, _por favor_... não vai.

︿︿︿

Passou a próxima hora ali, sentado ao lado do corpo adormecido de Baekhyun, suspirando fundo e esperando o álcool deixar o seu organismo, para que voltasse a ter controle sobre seus sentidos. No entanto, o perfume de Baekhyun e sua respiração pesada o deixavam ainda mais bêbado.

— Por que você continua fazendo isso comigo, Baekhyun? — compartilhou com o silêncio da noite. — Tantos anos se passaram e não fui capaz de te amar menos. — riu da própria enrascada em que se encontrava. — Você continua me prendendo.

Não queria culpar Baekhyun por existir perto dele. Ele se sentia sortudo, na verdade, de poder compartilhar daquele sorriso, de poder ouvir sua voz, olhar seu rosto todas as vezes e conhecer todas as camadas da sua personalidade intrigante. Ele era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Mas será que boa sorte era realmente uma dádiva? A felicidade de conhecer Baekhyun não aparentava combinar com ele. Ser feliz em ter um pedaço de Baekhyun doía, porque era só uma pequena porção do que necessitava.

Queria Baekhyun por inteiro.

— Devo parecer um pervertido. — Chanyeol caçoou, rearranjando seu cabelo e bufando em frustração. Queria uma foto daquele momento, o bobo observando seu amor de infância viajar em sonhos, esperando que fosse um personagem dessas abstrações. Quando pela vigésima vez a consciência de que Baekhyun era muito atraente atingiu sua cabeça, percebeu que estava na hora de ir para seu quarto dormir. Todavia, paralisou com o medo de decepcioná-lo quando Baekhyun acordasse de manhã e percebesse que Chanyeol não tinha ficado.

Por conta disso, deu a volta na cama e se sentou ao seu lado, descansando as pernas e encostando a espinha na cabeceira de madeira. Fechando os olhos em seguida.

︿︿︿

Chanyeol despertara com a voz leve e melódica de Baekhyun chamando seu nome, enquanto era cutucado de leve no braço. Sorriu antes mesmo de abrir seus olhos, arregalando-os em seguida quando percebeu a proximidade do mais velho. Endireitou-se na cama, sentindo seus ossos latejarem, principalmente no pescoço. Gemeu algumas vezes.

— Bom dia, idiota. — Baekhyun murmurou gentil, apesar do insulto. — Você não devia ter dormido assim, deve estar todo dolorido. — comentou, sôfrego.

— Uhm? — Chanyeol perguntou, ainda tomado pelo sono. — Estava bêbado demais para andar até meu quarto. — mentiu.

— Mesmo assim, que deitasse direito, acabei te usando de travesseiro. Foi mal. — confessou culposo e Chanyeol se odiou por ter um sono tão pesado que não notara que Baekhyun passou a noite _perto_ dele. Deitado nele. Abraçando-o. — Mas para me redimir, preparei seu café da manhã.

Os olhos de Chanyeol se transformaram em duas luas cheias, surpreso com a declaração. Seu cérebro, completamente acordado agora, procurou pelos aromas da comida de Baekhyun que já começavam a se espalhar pela casa.

— Eu estava procurando por arroz, _galbi_ , _kimchi_ , para te fazer um café da manhã decente. Aparentemente você só comprou porcaria. — Baekhyun riu. — Então fiz panquecas. Também roubei algumas frutas do pomar da sua mãe, desculpa, mas agora temos suco. Então se limpe e desça, ok? Vou estar te esperando lá embaixo.

— O-ok. — gaguejar foi tudo que conseguiu fazer.

— Você gosta de soar responsável, mas esqueceu de trazer aspirinas mesmo depois de comprar tanta bebida. Estou com dor de cabeça. — Baekhyun acrescentou, já próximo à porta do quarto.

︿︿︿

Tiveram uma manhã de sábado tranquila. O fragmento de afeto por Baekhyun que mora dentro de Chanyeol crescia tanto que já ultrapassavam os limites do seu corpo. Dava para senti-lo pairando no ar, aquecendo a casa junto dos raios de sol que invadiam pelas janelas. Só conseguia pensar em como as panquecas do mais velho eram as melhores panquecas do mundo. O doce agradando sua boca, conquistando Chanyeol outra vez.

— Você cozinha muito bem. Deveria trabalhar com isso. — brincou em alguma hora durante a refeição.

Foram até a mercearia à tarde, comprar o que precisavam para passarem o restinho do final de semana. Quando voltaram para a casa de campo, Chanyeol passou pela trilha para se verificar de que estava segura o suficiente. Começaram, então, a preparar tudo para o acampamento. Baekhyun trazia uma feição assombrosa quando avistou a montanha que costumavam subir para ver as estrelas. 

_“Isso é loucura.”_ Pensou consigo mesmo, ajeitando a mochila que carregava nas costas.

— Não podemos descansar um pouco? — o menor perguntou a Chanyeol, eventualmente, em um resmungo.

— Baek... Não faz nem 15 minutos que saímos da casa.

Subiram a montanha o mais rápido que puderam, pois Baekhyun pedia para pararem de tempo e tempo. Mas quando chegaram no topo e puderam observar as colinas, verdinhas com a grama do verão, e o céu azulado encontrando-as no horizonte, todos os esforços valeram a pena. Chanyeol suspirou, com um sentimento de dever cumprido. Baekhyun já estava com o corpo estatelado ao chão, com o boné sobre o rosto, inspirando profundamente em busca de ar, quase cuspindo fora quando sentiu o cheiro de menta e terra adentrando suas narinas. 

_“Odeio natureza”_ , pensou, chutando o nada com os pés, como uma criança a espernear.

— Eu vou buscar a lenha pra fogueira! — Chanyeol avisou, entusiasmado dos pés a cabeça.

— Eu vou ficar por aqui... Nesse chão. — Baekhyun balbuciou, com o boné ainda cobrindo a boca, sem se mover.

Chanyeol apenas sorriu.

Depois que o maior recolhera madeira o suficiente para a fogueira que planejava construir, foi até onde deixara Baekhyun, cutucando-o com o pé e pedindo ajuda para montar as barracas. Depos que terminaram, deitaram dentro da tenda, exaustos, para se protegerem do sol.

Chanyeol contemplou o rosto de Baekhyun que cintilava quando alguns raios solares insistiam em alcançar a pele alva. Torcia para que Baekhyun estivesse se divertindo, mesmo que um pouquinho, ao estar ali com ele. Pois Chanyeol não se sentia tão vivo assim há muito tempo e tudo graças a sua companhia. Sentiu suas bochechas ferverem e formigarem quando seu olhar caiu sobre os lábios róseos do melhor amigo. Eles carregavam uma marquinha bem acima deles. Espantou seus pensamentos, voltando a virar seu corpo para o teto da barraca e desejando que a noite descesse logo para que pudesse observar as estrelas.

︿︿︿

Naturalmente seu desejo foi realizado. O céu logo foi pintado de preto e as cores respingaram na tela, conduzindo as estrelas. Chanyeol já acendera a fogueira, mas mantinha-se afastado dela, para que nada o atrapalhasse de admirar a noite. Baekhyun o acompanhava, como sempre. Não existia Chanyeol sem aquela figura menor ao seu lado, sorrindo amavelmente em todos os momentos. Seus pés se tocavam um pouco, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam interessados em quebrar o contato. Chanyeol apontava para os pontos brilhantes no céu, escrevendo, desenhando. Baekhyun preferia admirar a feição maravilhada do mais novo.

— Olhe só para ela. — Chanyeol falou finalmente, indicando a lua brilhante no céu. — Estou feliz que seja lua cheia. Deveria ter pego minha câmera, como sair daqui sem uma foto dela?

Baekhyun voltou sua atenção a Juno, com inveja. Desejava que pudesse ser algum dia um objeto de adoração de Chanyeol assim, convencendo-se de que isso nunca aconteceria.

— Por que você gosta tanto disso? — virou seu corpo de lado, para fitar Chanyeol.

— Disso o quê? — retrucou, voltando sua atenção a Baekhyun.

— Mato. — começou, despertando uma risada de Chanyeol, antes de elaborar melhor. — Natureza, o céu. Sol, lua. 

— É vida. — respondeu com um tom de obviedade. — Tudo está tão vivo, e tão imenso, me chamando. Fico inspirado.

— Entendi. — murmurou, voltando a encarar o infinito, investigando, caçando aquilo que Chanyeol enxergava nele. De certa forma, fazia sentido. Tudo estava vivo e em movimento, mas era difícil para Baekhyun encontrar uma alegria naquilo, quando dentro de si não moravam coisas igualmente vivas. A única coisa que respirava lá dentro eram seus sentimentos por Chanyeol. Aqueles que cultivara por um bom tempo. Às vezes com mais zelo do que outras, mas sempre incapaz de libertá-los. Saber que nunca poderia deixar aquilo... Viver, fora dele, e ver a luz do dia e da noite, não era um pensamento alegre.

— E suas músicas? Trabalhando em alguma coisa nova?

— Nada. Algumas músicas de amor, eu acho?

— Tá apaixonado? — Baekhyun caçoou, levemente nauseado com a possibilidade de Chanyeol se apaixonar por alguém.

— Quando é que não estive? Acho que não me lembro de um dia na minha vida em que eu não estivesse apaixonado por alguma coisa. 

_"Ou alguém"_ terminou em pensamento. 

Virou de frente para Baekhyun, assoprando uma risada.

— Isso é verdade. — seu melhor amigo lhe acompanhou, lembrando de todas as paixões que Chanyeol tivera desde criança, obcecado por seus passatempos e afetuoso com todo ser vivo.

O som do seu coração martelava entre as costelas, vibrava por todo seu corpo. Desequilibrou, finalmente despencando da corda que suportava seus pés. Mergulhando de volta em Chanyeol. Como foi ingênuo de pensar que poderia poupar-se de amá-lo. Era impossível, conhecê-lo inteiro, experimentar da sua risada estridente, sua alma criativa, ver o mundo do jeito que ele via e não amar. Não querer viver amando para sempre. Distraído, não se atentou à mão que levava até o rosto do mais novo, tocando sua bochecha em um carinho terno.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o toque que queimava na pele, mesmo a mão de Baekhyun estando gelada. Baekhyun se arrependeu, sentindo-se sujo pelo o que pensava em fazer.

— Você está com frio? — perguntou preocupado, segurando as mãos de Baekhyun com as suas, levando-a para próximo de seu corpo a fim de esquentá-las. Encarando-o nos olhos, pedindo. Baekhyun sentia o próprio coração de Chanyeol bater agora e estava mais acelerado do que poderia imaginar.

— É. Acho melhor eu ficar perto da fogueira. — o menor respondeu, levantando de onde estava e se afastando.

︿︿︿

Eles se sentaram de frente para o fogo. As chamas cresciam, charmosas. Protegiam os corpos daqueles dois jovens da brisa gelada da noite. Baekhyun puxou a garrafa de vodca da mochila de Chanyeol, abrindo seu lacre e tomando um gole. O líquido queimava sua garganta, aliviando Baekhyun da necessidade de gritar.

Chanyeol o contemplou, incansavelmente, no ápice de confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Talvez devesse finalmente se abrir. Baekhyun sempre fora muito empático, preocupando-se com corações aflitos, socorrendo todo mundo de seus monstros. Talvez, só talvez, se descobrisse tudo que Chanyeol sentia por ele, todo o tempo que gastara com esses sentimentos, _talvez_ , Baekhyun tivesse pena dele e lutaria para amá-lo da mesma forma.

Seria pedir demais?

— Você fica muito bonito assim. — Deixou escapar, sem desgrudar os olhos dos de Baekhyun, corando com sua coragem.

— Quê? — Baekhyun perguntou, desacreditando sobre o que acabava de ouvir.

— Com o cabelo bagunçado assim. Com o fogo iluminando seu rosto e reacendendo a cor dos seus olhos.

— Ok, Sr. Compositor. — Baekhyun brincou, rindo para disfarçar o nervosismo que tomava conta dele. Bebeu outro gole da garrafa, suplicando para que o álcool descesse e o colocasse de volta no lugar. — Muito poético.

Chanyeol alongou os dedos da mão, ajeitando-se no tronco onde se sentava. Pegou a capa do violão que estava próxima, retirando o instrumento de dentro e descansando-o em seu colo. Baekhyun assistiu ao mais novo afinar as cordas, vislumbrado com a habilidade de Chanyeol. O mais alto ficou a dedilhar o violão por algum tempo, harmonizando-o com o som das suas cigarras que já começavam a cantarolar no seu estômago. Harmonizando-o com o som da natureza que o cercava, onde cigarras verdadeiras assobiavam. Olhou para Baekhyun e sorriu cálido, lembrando-se de uma música.

A melodia era familiar para Baekhyun também. Congelou em sua posição quando reconheceu o que Chanyeol tocava. Suas pernas tremiam, inquietas, uma sensação de dejà vú embaralhou sua mente. Procurou pela letra da música que o melhor amigo tanto gostava. A risada amarga ficou presa na garganta quando se lembrou.

Molhou seus lábios uma ou duas vezes enquanto cantarolava baixinho no ritmo da introdução, sons indecifráveis, recolhendo a força que precisava para soltar aquelas palavras, sentindo todo seu interior rodopiar, gritar. Chanyeol repetia as mesmas notas, esperando por ele.

_So they say the time takes away the pain, (Eles dizem que o tempo leva embora a dor,)_

_But I am still the same. (Mas eu continuo o mesmo.)_

A risada finalmente se libertou, raspando na sua garganta, junto ao seu canto baixo. Não era uma risada feliz.

_(And they say that I can find another you,) Eles também dizem que eu encontrei outro alguém como você,_

_That can't be true. (Isso não tem como acontecer.)_

Uma faca pedia passagem na barriga de Baekhyun. 

_Why didn't I realize? (Por que não percebi antes?)_

_Why did I tell lies? (Por que contei mentiras?)_

Ela torcia. A dor lacerante da verdade o apunhalava. Rasgando a pele. Queimando. Expondo Baekhyun ali, tudo que tinha debaixo do seu casco, tudo que teimava esconder.

_I wish that I could do it again. (Queria poder fazer tudo outra vez.)_

_Turning back the time, back when you were mine. (Voltar para aquele tempo que você era meu.)_

_All mine. (Todo meu.)_

Sua voz falhou. Lutava contra as lágrimas que cresciam e pediam para voar.

Por que fazer isso com ele? Por que levá-lo tão fundo no penhasco? Não tinha um fim? Seu corpo nunca chegaria ao chão? Onde estava a pancada final? Quando finalmente desacordaria? Suplicava para que Chanyeol tirasse seus sentidos de uma vez. Pois, doía. Conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue misturado em fel em sua boca.

_So this is Heartache? (Então isso que é sofrer?)_

_All this pain in chest, my regrets and things we never said. (Toda essa dor no meu peito, meus arrependimentos e aquilo que nunca dissemos.)_

_So this is Heartache (Então isso que é sofrer?)_

Com suas últimas forças, buscou os olhos de Chanyeol. E lá estava ele, Park Chanyeol, encarando-o profundamente. Clamando. Lamentando.

_What we meant, what we said that night? (O que significou? O que queríamos de fato dizer naquela noite?)_

_Why did I let you go? (Por que eu te deixei ir?)_

_I miss you. (Eu sinto sua falta.)_

Chanyeol continuou com a melodia, mas Baekhyun já não tinha voz para cantar. Encarava os próprios pés. Sua visão perdendo o foco. Começou a engasgar no próprio choro, sem conseguir conter toda sua aflição. Ele implorava misericórdia. Chanyeol pausou em uma nota desafinada quando percebeu os soluços de Baekhyun. Colocou o violão no chão sem se importar em arranha-lo e se aproximou preocupado, levando suas mãos ao rosto do menor.

Baekhyun levantou seu olhar, encontrando Chanyeol tão colado. Todas as vozes na sua cabeça pediam para beijá-lo, uma única vez, antes de deixá-lo ir embora novamente. Seria uma despedida. Fitou seus lábios cheios até perceber que o mais alto notava o que estava fazendo, desvendava o que estava pensando. Então desmanchou o contato e se afastou, enterrando o próprio rosto nas mãos, desconsolado, querendo socar seu peito até o coração parar.

— Baekhyun...

— Quando você 'tá planejando me contar que tem uma namorada? — Perguntou direto depois de puxar todo o ar que conseguia com a energia que lhe sobrara.

— O-o q-quê? — Chanyeol perguntou, com a voz mais grave e rouca que o normal, sendo puxado de volta para a realidade que existia fora daquele pedacinho de terra e grama.

— É difícil não ficar sabendo quando vocês são tão barulhentos sobre isso na internet. — Baekhyun riu, ainda com resquícios de lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Recompôs-se no assento. — Um relacionamento de _dois anos_ , estranho não falar disso com seu melhor amigo, não é?

— N-nós não estamos bem. N-nós decidimos dar uma pausa, n-na verdade. — o maior confessou, lembrando brevemente da última imagem que tem de sua namorada. Da discussão que tiveram. Da confissão de que precisava ir atrás do seu antigo melhor amigo antes de prometer qualquer coisa à ela. Não era novidade que Chanyeol ainda tivesse uma pessoa presa no coração. E afinal de contas, palavra era tudo que Chanyeol tinha, não poderia dá-la a sua namorada enquanto seu amor ainda pertencesse à outra pessoa.

— É mesmo? — debochou, encarando qualquer coisa que não fosse Chanyeol, descrente.

— Sim. Por isso mesmo estou aqui.

— E para fazer o que, exatamente?

— Escuta. Eu estava planejando conversar sobre isso amanhã, mas pelo jeito vai ter que ser agora. — Chanyeol também se ajeitou, sentando-se próximo a Baekhyun, enquanto limpava o suor de suas palmas.

— Vai em frente.

— Estou me formando. Parte de eu ter vindo até aqui foi para te convidar para a formatura. — Baekhyun ousou rir, com o choro pedindo passagem na garganta. Permaneceu visivelmente intacto, no entanto. Ouvia atentamente com o coração nas mãos. — Meus pais... Eles querem que eu tome decisões importantes agora. Querem que eu me case depois da graduação. Seohyun também quer, assim como os pais dela. Mas, eu não sei se consigo...

— Por que não? — retornou seu olhar para Chanyeol, encontrando um maior pensativo, perceptivelmente abalado, de boca seca e respiração bagunçada.

— Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso. Construir uma família é um passo muito grande. _Quero que seja com a pessoa certa._ — a voz do maior estremecia. Tinha medo de falar a coisa errada. Tinha medo de puxar o gatilho com os olhos completamente vendados. Não queria dar início à uma tragédia.

 _“E quem seria essa pessoa?”_ Baekhyun pensou, o peito batucando com o nome. 

_Byun Baekhyun._ Sonhou uma única vez, permitiu a si mesmo imaginar como tudo poderia ser se esse nome escapasse dos lábios de Chanyeol. Permitiu imaginar ser a pessoa certa.

— É melhor que seja, ou você vai acabar como meus pais. E isso seria uma droga. — Baekhyun murmurou, doído, ainda gentil, com a voz cheia de preocupação e medo.

— Eu sabia que você me entenderia. — suspirou, talvez um pouco mais aliviado que antes. Baekhyun ainda era a mesma pessoa, dono do mesmo coração. Empático com o melhor amigo, procurando entender parte do furacão que passava pela sua cabeça.

— E então?

— Eu acho que só queria te ver, falar com você sobre isso. _S-só para ter certeza_. — não conseguia falar mais alto ou mais confiante do que aquilo.

— Ter certeza do quê? — os olhos de Baekhyun tiritavam, enquanto a pressão em seu peito aumentava, obrigando-o a tocá-lo com uma das mãos. Ele suplicava em sua mente. Um silêncio se abriu.

— Você acha que eu deveria me casar?

— Não sei? — o menor respondeu depressa, em uma bufada, temeroso. — Eu não a conheço.

— Só... Só me diz sua opinião. Você gostaria que eu me casasse?

 _“Não.”_ Seu interior gritou.

Mas Chanyeol precisava saber, saber se era seguro aquilo que estava fazendo.

— Que pergunta é essa? — Baekhyun balançava a cabeça, em negação, sendo essa a única comprovação que conseguia colocar para fora. — Eu quero que você seja feliz, independentemente. — e era verdade. A felicidade de Chanyeol bastava. — Você a ama?

— Acredito que sim. Um tipo de amor. — murmurou sincero, confuso com o que acontecia dentro de si, sabendo que nutria um carinho imenso pela pessoa com quem conviveu os últimos meses, mas ainda sendo incapaz de entregar tudo que tinha dentro de si para ela, porque alguém ainda segurava uma peça importante nas mãos. E ele precisava ter certeza se teria que aprender a viver sem esse pedaço.

— Esse _tipo de amor_ é suficiente? — Baekhyun perguntou, com a voz embargada em tristeza outra vez. O fogo ardente a frente trazendo a pior das sensações no pé do seu estômago, que já sofria pelos efeitos do álcool que ingerira anteriormente. Queimava, indagava-se se era essa a sensação de sofrer por amor. — Quer saber? Eu não acho que conhecemos um ao outro mais, não a ponto de falar sobre isso.

— Você é o único que me conhece de verdade! — Chanyeol exasperou, vendo Baekhyun se levantar e se distanciar. Com as cigarras em Lá, pulando, descontroladas, a cada passo que Baekhyun dava para longe. — Todas as partes. Boas e ruins.

— Sua futura noiva não te conhece? — esganiçou exausto.

— Ela conhece a versão dela. Eu nunca tive coragem de mostrar tudo. Ela não gostaria de mim se me conhecesse. — ele não podia mostrar tudo, porque isso pertencia à outra pessoa, _só queria que pertencesse à outra pessoa_.

— Aposto que iria. Aposto que ela se apaixonaria por você, apesar disso, por conta disso. — Baekhyun riu, gentil e sincero, querendo afogar Chanyeol em seus braços. — É impossível alguém não se apaixonar por você. Acredite.

— Você já? — o maior deixou escapar, logo depois fechando os lábios depressa. Com os pulmões já sem força para fazer o trabalho de respirar, levantou, procurando ar.

— J-já o quê? — Baekhyun sentia o seu arredor redemoinhar junto do coração. A bebida pedindo para voltar.

— Já se apaixonou por mim? Alguma vez?

— Seria tentador se você não fosse meu melhor amigo. — mentiu antes que suas pernas fraquejassem.

— Entendi. Claro.

︿︿︿

Quietos.

Baekhyun o encarou por mais alguns minutos, sentindo-se enjoado, quebrado. A cabeça girava, chamava, passava por ela a ideia de se confessar. Mas ainda não tinha coragem. Deixava Chanyeol ir embora uma segunda vez. Agora era ainda mais complicado do que antes. Não poderia estragar os planos feitos para ele, não poderia ser egoísta e pedir por Chanyeol. Enxergava à sua frente toda a vida a qual ele assistiu nesses anos que ficara longe do mais alto. Todas as memórias felizes postadas em redes sociais, das quais por muito tempo sentiu inveja. Toda foto de casal e declaração. Como negar essa felicidade à pessoa que mais amava no mundo? Como armar contra, só pelo bem do seu próprio coração?

Dirigiu-se até sua tenda, passou uma hora completa ali, encarando a poeira que pendia no ar. Sentindo o frio reinar. Sua cabeça reclamando pelos goles de álcool e pelo chão duro abaixo. Porque Chanyeol não estava ali para dividir com ele seu calor e seu braço para encostar e dormir. Arriscou chorar. Esse choro o levou para o mundo dos sonhos eventualmente.

Chanyeol continuou de frente à fogueira, assistindo à madeira ser consumida pelas chamas. Até não existir nada além de brasa, no chão e em si. Refletiu. Chegava à conclusão de que poderia viver com a rejeição do menor, pois convivera com ela durante toda sua vida, certo de que seu melhor amigo não pudesse amá-lo da mesma forma. Estava acostumado, sempre esteve. Não doeu tanto quanto pensou que doeria. Viver longe de Baekhyun por todos esses anos e enterrar seus sentimentos tinha sido mais dolorido do que ouvir uma negação do mais velho. De certa forma, era aliviante, finalmente saber a verdade. Não precisava mais se torturar com todos os _talvez_. Mas era levemente amarga.

︿︿︿

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a acordar, com uma enxaqueca desconfortante e um latejo que irradiava por todo seu corpo. Convencia a si mesmo de que era porque estava acampando com vinte e dois anos de completo sedentarismo na bagagem. Arrumou-se e começou a empacotar todas as suas coisas quando avistou Chanyeol saindo de sua própria tenda, com os olhos inchados e arroxeados de uma noite mal dormida. O maior se espreguiçou mais algumas vezes, antes de soltar um “bom dia” tímido e triste.

— V-você gostaria de ser meu padrinho de casamento? — Chanyeol soltou alguma hora, enquanto limpava a sujeira da fogueira da noite passada.

— Então você vai mesmo se casar? Foi uma decisão rápida. — Baekhyun retrucou, levemente desapontado, deixando que transparecesse em sua voz.

— E-eu estou tentando chegar em algum lugar, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol bufou. — Prometi que tomaria uma decisão nesse final de semana.

— Com a _minha_ ajuda? — riu em escárnio.

— Você poderia ser meu padrinho? Eu quero muito você presente. — Chanyeol perguntou, dessa vez parando de frente para Baekhyun, fitando-o. Seu olhar era suplicante, cheio, necessitado.

— Me desculpa, Chanyeol. Eu acho que não posso. — murmurou triste, sentindo isso atingir o estômago do outro. Olhos caídos e distantes que evitaram encarar.

— Por que não?

— Eu só não posso, tá bom? — respondeu culposo. Quantas vezes teria que quebrar o coração do melhor amigo? — Quero ir para casa.

— Tudo bem, eu vou arrumar tudo e podemos voltar...

— Não. — cortou. — _Casa_ , minha casa. Quero ir embora. Estou cansado da natureza. — murmurou lamurioso, pedindo desculpa entre as pausas.

— Mas...

︿︿︿

O olhar castanho de Chanyeol era vazio. Observou enquanto Baekhyun se distanciava outra vez. Ainda tinham mais algumas horas para aproveitarem juntos antes de voltar para a cidade. Era por conta disso que só planejava conversar com Baekhyun no domingo à tarde. Tinha medo que fosse muito para um final de semana e que tivesse que encerrá-lo mais cedo do que gostaria. Assistiu a Baekhyun terminar de recolher suas coisas e sentar no chão, de mochila pronta, com o seu coração a lascar e os pedaços tentando alcançar o mais velho outra vez. Começou a arrumar suas próprias coisas e desmontar o acampamento quando percebeu que Baekhyun era firme quanto a sua decisão.

Desceram a colina em silêncio, ouvindo o barulho dos pássaros, da água, dos próprios pés a raspar na vegetação. Era triste. Pensou. Nunca poderia escrever uma música mais triste do que aquela que se montava em seus ouvidos agora. Baekhyun sequer olhou para trás, ou para outro lugar que não fosse o chão onde pisava.

Quando chegaram à casa, Baekhyun entrou prontamente na construção, ajeitando tudo que via pela frente, procurando por seus pertences. Quando achou que estava tudo em ordem, carregou sua própria bagunça para o lado de fora, com a bagagem na mão. Um _“é isso, obrigado pela viagem”_ foi quase que sussurrado na porta. Ele era incapaz de encarar Chanyeol, sabendo que seria demais para o que restava do seu coração.

— Baek, espera... — exclamou, quando viu Baekhyun sair, puxando as chaves do carro que descansavam na cômoda.

— O quê? — o mais velho finalmente exasperou, derrubando suas coisas no chão antes de se virar para encontrar Chanyeol no pé da porta, bagunçado por dentro e por fora.

— Me deixa pelo menos te levar até lá. — respondeu, tímido.

— Não precisa, tem uma estação de ônibus logo ali. — terminou, recolhendo seus cacos. — Eu sei o caminho.

— Baekhyun, por favor...

— Você não pode só me deixar ir _em paz_?

— Não. — Chanyeol respondeu. Seco. Grave. Levando um arrepio à espinha de Baekhyun. Repetindo a mesma palavra ao balançar a cabeça em total negação. — _Não..._

— Por quê? — estranhou quando o tom de choro voltava a inundar sua voz. Não era Baekhyun. Baekhyun não chorava de meia em meia hora. Baekhyun não fraquejava.

— Eu fiz isso uma vez e foi a decisão mais idiota que já tomei. — Chanyeol começou, descendo os degraus do pórtico. — Eu deveria ter insistido. Não deveria sentir medo de ser rejeitado. Deveria ter sido eu mesmo, meu eu impulsivo. Deveria ter vindo te visitar de qualquer maneira. Se você não pudesse vir, eu deveria ter ficado e feito companhia, assistido você trabalhar o dia inteiro se preciso. — deu um passo para frente, a fim de se aproximar do corpo do menor, parando no momento que percebeu que Baekhyun tinha medo e se afastava na mesma intensidade. 

"Eu deveria ter tentado. Deveria ter lembrado. Não só me conformado com isso, deixado passar e consumido minhas energias e tempo com qualquer outra coisa. _Eu não quero te deixar_ , nunca mais. Baekhyun, eu senti tanto a sua falta. Você não consegue ver? Eu vim até aqui, ouvi todas as reclamações, aguentei todas as discussões e aguentaria mais qualquer outra coisa, porque, sim, eu mereço... Mas também porque é _você_. Qualquer coisa vinda de você é melhor do que nada. Eu senti mesmo a sua falta, muito. Senti tanto sua falta que pensei que não pudesse seguir em frente. Tudo era inútil, desimportante, porque eu não podia compartilhar disso com você. Eu não quero fazer algo de que você não possa fazer parte."

Exasperou, levando a mão até suas mechas castanhas, bufando, carregando tanta dor:

— Então, por favor, só seja parte da minha vida. É pedir muito?

— Sinceramente? Sim. É. 

E as lágrimas voltavam, sobrecarregavam-no, era angustiante. Baekhyun finalmente chegará ao chão, depois de tanto cair do abismo. Sentiu o baque. O corpo estremeceu, pediu para desistir, bem ali, de frente para Chanyeol. Mas continuou estático quando as primeiras gotas d’agua traçaram sua bochecha.

— Por quê? Eu sei que errei, eu sei. E eu sinto muito, muito, muito, muito por isso. Eu não queria magoar você. Então, por favor, me perdoa. _Por favor._ — Chanyeol implorou. Sôfrego, exausto. Derrubando ele mesmo algumas lágrimas.

— Eu não me importo com seus erros, Chanyeol. — Riu enquanto sentia as dores da queda trucidarem seus órgãos. O gosto de fel voltando a boca, rodopiando na língua. — Sim, eu fiquei chateado nas primeiras semanas, mas eu perdoei você muito antes de você sequer me pedir desculpas. Eu não me importo porque conheço você e sei que você nunca faria nada para me machucar. Essa é a parte mais merda de todas. Saber com todo meu coração o quão você é bom, honesto, gentil. E que por conta disso eu nunca seria capaz de ressentir você, ou odiar você. Mas não posso. _Não quero isso_ , Chanyeol.

Suas palavras tremiam no vento, sua mente traçava um caminho sem volta, que nunca antes ousaria andejar. O medo alcançava seu peito. Coloria vermelho. Mas tudo gritava ‘sim’. Continuou:

— Não quero ser seu melhor amigo. — as palavras atingiam Chanyeol em cheio, desequilibrando-o, obrigando-o a se sentar nos degraus. — Não é sua culpa. Não é culpa de ninguém. Se há alguém para levar a culpa, esse alguém é o destino. Ele ferrou com a gente. Não deveria ter nos juntado se eventualmente nos separaria. Eu não deveria ter te conhecido. 

“Amargo”, pensou. 

A verdade continuava amarga, não tinha o mesmo gosto dos bolos de Baekhyun. 

— Não porque você me machuca. Não porque você é ruim para mim. Mas porque eu me apaixonei por você. E eu não consigo me segurar. — Baekhyun confessou aos prantos, fechando seus pulsos para controlar sua vontade. Rindo em desespero — Não sei se posso sobreviver a isso sem continuar me apaixonando por você. É impossível... Fala sério! Como você espera que eu não me apaixone? Sempre perto. Sempre tão perto de mim. Me mantendo seguro. Me abraçando, me tocando, fazendo meu coração dar cambalhotas. — o menor murmurou dessa vez. Chanyeol levantou do seu lugar para não perder uma palavra. — M-me desculpe por me sentir assim. Eu não posso ser seu padrinho de casamento. Não posso ser seu melhor amigo. Eu estou muito apaixonado por você para isso.

— Repete. — o maior ordenou em tom baixo, surpreendendo um Baekhyun que deixa de mirar o solo.

— Quê? Para de ser idiota.

— Não... — Chanyeol se aproximou, aliviado quando viu que Baekhyun não se afastava dessa vez. Concentrando para não tropeçar, mesmo que seus joelhos ameaçassem desapontá-lo. — Só... Repete o que você acabou de dizer.

— Eu não _lembro_ o que eu acabei de dizer. — Baekhyun bufou irritado, confuso, observando o maior se aproximar, com um coração bombeando agressivo. — Você não ouviu? Acabei de dar um caralho de um monólogo.

— Você tá apaixonado por mim?

— S-sim. — respondeu com dificuldade logo quando o corpo de Chanyeol já estava a centímetros do seu, tendo de levantar sua cabeça para ler suas expressões.

— Desde quando? — Chanyeol perguntou frustrado, com pouco volume, perto demais de Baekhyun e com medo de espantá-lo.

— E o que importa? Eu não sei desde quando. — choramingou irritado, afastando Chanyeol ao levar um par de mãos ao seu peito. Procurando por espaço para respirar. — Só irrita e _dói_ e eu tentei acabar com isso, eu juro. Eu fui frio com você. Eu me fechei para você. Me afastei. Mas não adiantou porque você sabe o caminho de volta, e voltava, _sempre_. — Baekhyun pausou quando Chanyeol segurou suas mãos, aproximando-se mais, emudecido. Conseguia ver os seus olhos vermelhos e cintilantes claramente agora. — Me desculpa por ter te tratado assim, eu me machucava também. Estava pisoteando meu próprio coração. Mas você estava dentro de mim e eu precisava cortar isso pela raiz. Assim eu poderia ser o amigo que você precisava de novo. Mas, e-eu não posso mais fazer isso... Eu tô cansado de tentar e não sei como fazer tudo parar.

— Por favor, não faça. — Chanyeol murmurou, deixando as mãos de Baekhyun somente para segurar seu rosto. A luz que conhecia estava lá de novo, dentro do maior, pedindo passagem, querendo irradiar. Era quente, sentia suas bochechas e a ponta das suas orelhas queimarem. As cigarras estavam por toda parte gritando o nome de Baekhyun. — Não ouse fazer parar.

— Quê? Por que você pediria uma coisa dessas? — o mais velho tentou se desvencilhar do toque do outro, mas não teve sucesso.

— Não é óbvio? — Chanyeol perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos do outro, colocando sua confissão ali. Observando Baekhyun arregala-los surpreso, assustado.

Uma de suas mãos escorregou para o pescoço do menor, incendiando a pele no caminho. Puxou-o para mais perto, abaixando-se suficientemente para extinguir o espaço que ainda existia entre os dois. Tomou seus lábios depressa, sem jeito, com violência enquanto toda a vontade que consumia seu corpo finalmente emanava e o entorpecia. Baekhyun correspondeu ao passo que o corpo tremia e as mãos demoravam para alcançar a barra da camiseta de Chanyeol. O toque singelo fez Chanyeol se arrepiar e aprofundar o beijo, enchendo os pulmões com a sensação de ter Baekhyun. Só se soltaram quando precisaram de ar.

— Chanyeol... — Baekhyun tentou começar, ainda confuso, ainda anestesiado. Chegara ao chão, mas Chanyeol estava lá, pronto para socorrê-lo quando caísse do penhasco.

— Eu amo você. — Chanyeol sussurrou no rosto do mais velho. Perdendo a compostura no momento em que a frase partiu de seus lábios. Sorrindo largamente, querendo correr com o entusiasmo que preenchia seu interior. — _Droga_ , desculpa. Eu achava que você não sentia o mesmo. Você _me disse_ que não sentia. Eu estava tão certo de que você nunca me veria dessa forma. Me desculpa. — repetiu abobado.

"Eu poderia ter acabo com esse tormento há muito tempo. Eu amo você desde quando te conheci e sou apaixonado por você desde o momento que entendi o que isso significava. Eu tenho guardado isso para mim mesmo desde então, tentando conquistar seu coração, tentando ser o cara que merecia alguém como você. Mas você nunca pareceu me notar. Eu estava errado e me desculpe por demorar tanto para perceber a verdade. Se eu soubesse, teria te beijado no mesmo dia em que você olhou para mim." 

Acompanhou com um beijo nos lábios róseos de Baekhyun: 

— Eu teria conscientemente feito você se apaixonar por mim de volta. — beijou-lhe o nariz. — Eu nunca teria deixado você ir. Eu não quero deixar você ir, por favor não vá. — repetiu as palavras de Baekhyun da noite retrasada. — Eu finalmente tenho o que eu sempre quis.

Baekhyun ainda segurava a camiseta do maior, afundava seus dedos nela, com medo de perder a força das pernas a cada segundo. Estupefato, procurando alguma coisa no olhar de Chanyeol que explicasse tudo, encontrando apenas honestidade e amor. Amor que era para ele.

— Eu amo você. — o maior repetiu, sorrindo escancaradamente, segurando o desejo que tinha de tomar Baekhyun outra vez. Suas cigarras brincavam, harmonizavam com a cena. — Levou muito tempo para eu tirar isso de dentro de mim, estou extasiado, desculpa.

Baekhyun sorriu também, sentindo finalmente a felicidade que saía de Chanyeol tocar sua pele, envolver seu corpo. Contornou a cintura do maior com seus braços, embalando-o em um abraço, sentindo o cheiro que não sabia que sentia tanta falta. Chanyeol soltou uma risada que atingiu Baekhyun como música. Lembrou de todas as vezes que cantara o que o maior compunha, implorando que algum dia pudesse ter uma canção para si, esperando ser amado por Chanyeol daquele jeito, como as palavras diziam. Seu coração quis pular, escapar, voar, libertando todos os sentimentos de que tinha medo, para deixá-los viverem fora de si, onde Chanyeol pudesse ver, sentir e tocar. _Agora seu pedido estava realizado_. Beijou o maior dessa vez, da forma que sempre implorou que pudesse fazer. Afetuosamente, lentamente, profundamente. Nunca pensou que seria tão bom soltar da corda e mergulhar em Chanyeol e perceber que nunca esteve de fato sozinho.

︿︿︿

Desde então nenhum ousou deixar o outro partir para muito longe sem a certeza de que logo estariam daquela forma outra vez, juntos. Passaram mais um dia se redescobrindo e descobrindo aquilo que antes não sabiam poder mostrar. Dentro de Chanyeol só existia claridade, segurança e convicção. De que estava com quem sempre quis estar, sendo quem sonhava em ser. Aprendeu a amar suas cigarras do mesmo jeito que amava Baekhyun, porque agora elas não eram mais um lembrete daquilo que ele não poderia ter, mas uma certeza dos sentimentos que guardava por ele. E não parou de senti-las, nenhum segundo após se desvencilhar de Baekhyun naquela manhã. O mais velho as coloria a cada sorriso, palavra e toque. Tinham as cores do pôr-do-sol ao qual assistiram juntos e do brilho das estrelas que observavam com a companhia do outro todas as noites, independente de onde no mundo estivessem. O medo de se arriscar fora completamente substituído pela excitante sensação de adrenalina de se entregar cada vez mais, assim como no dia em que colocaram o alarme de incêndio do colégio para cantar

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Vejo vocês na próxima.
> 
> Quem tiver interesse em ouvir a playlist da fanfic, é essa [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4izu0ELwnxxzT6dZzZNebx?si=GYPRwUCQScC89ogMifyqkQ).  
> A música que Baekhyun cantou na fogueira se chama "Heartache", caso queiram ouvir.
> 
> Estarei no [twitter](http://twitter.com/dustiights) e [ccat](http://curiouscat.me/remus) falando de projetos futuros.


End file.
